Love, Or Something Like It
by Broomstickk
Summary: Hermione moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck as they kissed passionately. Their tongues danced together in their mouths and Hermione moaned out loud. They broke the kiss, and Hermione moved her hand to remove his mask. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Love...Or Something Like It**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot (chapter rewritten July '06)._

_**Important:** Written pre-OotP._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The weather was exactly how Hermione liked it; warm but with just the right breeze to play off the heat, as she sat upon her front porch. This day was also her favorite besides tomorrow.

You see, today was August 31st. Tomorrow was September 1st.

Hermione's anticipation for school was something many lacked and August 31th was always everyone's most dreaded twenty-four hours of the year except for her, but she was never like everyone else, now was she? That difference is what mattered to her. And yes, she had been scowled and spit upon by the 'pure bloods' for it but it was her strength that kept her together and even more so, her best friends; her best friends who she had barely heard from this summer...

She still hadn't received a letter from Ron, not even a scribbled 'How are you? I'm doing quite fine. I'll fill you in later or at school,' which was the biggest disappointment of the summer but she did get her weekly letters from Harry. That made up for the lack of news from Ron but _only _slightly. Hermione also received the occasional few from Ginny or Lavender asking the usual, how she was, what she was up too, etc., but neither of them mentioned Ron. Quickly, Hermione found herself frequently doubting her friendship with him. What else was she to do if he didn't want to talk?

And it was this rip in her security blanket that made her question this upcoming year. Never had she worried about her attendance at Hogwarts but this summer, before seventh year, hadn't helped to cease these troubles. Could they be foreshadowing an even more destructive disaster?

She hoped not.

'I'm strong,' she told herself, 'I'm strong...' But if she was then why repeat it?

Hermione still had her spunk and a slight spring in her step, don't get that wrong. As most young women do, she had finally grown into her body but she was still not the beauty some of the girls her age were. For the most part, her hair had lost it's crazy friz but it still fell in a bundle of messy curls if left untamed, and she had received much praise for her beautiful, auburn eyes over the past three months.

Oh, and let's not forget her acceptance as Head Girl. Quite an accomplishment for her and her parents who held a small celebration the night she heard the news.

And the compliments ended there.

Hermione bowed her head and tried to forget everything that was bothering her. That was impossible so she rose from her porch and ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

'Tomorrow is a big day,' she thought, 'I might as well get to bed...'

There wasn't anything else to do anyways.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Hermione rolled out of bed, well, _fell _out of bed in a bundle of sheets and messy hair. 

"Oww," she groaned as she rolled on to her back, "Bloody hell. I shouldn't be awake at this hour."

But as she was ready to curl back into a ball and restart her slumber upon the floor she remembered the date and jumped to her feet so rapidly, you would think she had just been bitten in the ass.

And by the way she had begun to rummage through her remaining clothes, you'd think that she only had a day left to live but as her mind slowed and her eyes refocused, she spotted the clothes she had laid out the night before.

Hermione was a mess but with a shower, breakfast and one last stroll down her street before she departed, she was ready to go.

You could say she was happy to leave for Hogwarts but horrified of what disappointments might lay beyond the gate separating her old, muggle world with her new reality.

"Bye mum. Bye dad," Hermione whispered. With one last kiss and loving embrace she was ready to go and with only a few steps she was no longer a muggle but a wizard.

"Oh, Merlin help me," she cursed loudly as she arrived in front of the Hogwarts Express, "Oh, why must the first thing I notice be that blonde haired monster?" It was only by remembering that punch she had thrown him back in third year, Hermione calmed down and found her usual compartment on the train.

And then, two minutes before the departure of the train, she heard the familiar voices of Harry and Ron.

"I told you we were going to make it Harry," Ron shouted jubilantly with a discreet snigger that implied he knew he was right.

"Yeah, right," Harry grumbled, "We only made it in time because your dad is quick on his feet. If you weren't such a drag queen and left the house without checking your hair twenty times in every mirror before we left, then we could have made it here _early_."

"Yeah, well, if I'm such a drag queen then why don't I have any makeup on?" Ron questioned snidely, as if this was going to make him win the argument.

"Because Ginny wouldn't let you touch her stash."

"Oh, you're just full of knee slappers today, aren't you?"

"I guess so. That might explain the rip in your pants," Harry muttered with a grin.

"What rip?"

"Made you loooooook," Harry teased.

"Yeah, you're just so bloody hilarious. Now are you going to tell me that my hair's red because I was lit on fire as a baby," Ron began as he pushed open the door. Hermione lifted her eyes from her nails to a flabbergasted Ron.

"Woah," He gasped, "Hermione, is that you?"

"No. You're talking to a wall that just looks like me," she replied smoothly.

Ron grinned and rolled his eyes, "What is with everyone picking on me today?"

And almost right on cue, Harry yells from behind him, "What the bloody hell is taking so long for you to get into the compartment? Unless you just stumbled upon a million Galleons I suggest you enter before I do something dangerous."

Ron groaned and pushed his way through the door. That is, all six feet of him. "My apologies, darling, I was just trying to make the room slightly more comfortable so you won't get a sore ass on the way there," Ron teased.

Harry punched his arm as he entered causing Ron to just give up and fall down into the seat next to Hermione who laughed.

"I've missed this, you know," Hermione squealed with a grin. Harry looked over with a smile and before she knew it, he had ripped her up from the seat and given her a great, big hug. This ensued with loads of giggles on her part and much hair ruffling on Harry's who had also grown over six feet.

Both boys had also gotten devilishly handsome but then again, they always had been.

"Oh Hermione," Ron began after the embraces at ceased, "Sorry for the lack of the letters. My dad was being an arse and insisted on my help at the Ministry."

"Your dad is not an arse," Hermione exclaimed with a grin, "But it's fine, you know. I understand."

"Haa, told you Harry," Ron pointed out, "I told you she wouldn't hate me. Told youuuuu. I was right once more."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry said with a laugh, "I guess today's just your day."

"What day _isn't_?"

"Would you like me to start naming a few because I have loads of evidence," Harry exclaimed.

"How about we just catch up," Hermione said between giggles, "I want to know what you've been up to."

And for two hours, the golden trio conversed about their summers as well as drowning each other in compliments. Hermione was so grateful to see her friends that she could even kiss Draco Malfoy. Well, maybe not _that_ happy as she shook her head in disgust at herself for thinking something like that.

'Maybe I just need some fresh air,' she thought, 'Being this ecstatic is doing weird things to my judgement...'

"Um, I'm going to go to the Bathroom and change into my robes," Hermione explained as she gathered the bundle of clothes in her hands, "And then I'll probably see if there are any Head Girl duties that I have to attend to. Oh! Are either of you Head Boy?"

"No, sorry," Harry and Ron said while shaking their heads and eating their chocolate frogs.

"Alright. I'll just have to ask Professor McGonagall then. Hopefully it's no one I despise."

"Like an icky Slytherin," Ron shouted and twisted his body in disgust. This caused Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"Ha, well, I think I'll be leaving now. I don't want to see where this one goes," Hermione announced as Harry began to tease Ron about it.

Briskly, she walked past each compartment, hoping to see a familiar face, but she could not recognize one so she decided to forget the bathroom and just visit Professor McGonagall.

But with every step there was an eerie presence of another.

"Is anyone here?" She questioned.

There was no reply.

Hermione, now getting slightly fidgety, heightened her pace and as she turned the corner slammed into an extremely hard object which then preceded to fall upon her.

"So much," she grunted beneath the extreme weight pressing against her, "For a good day."

"Don't get your hopes up," it replied, "A mudblood like you doesn't deserve a day of happiness."

And it was with that Hermione opened her eyes.

"Oh, Hell, swallow me now."

"Quit your bickering," Malfoy demanded as he lifted himself up. With a scowl he brushed his robes off. He acted as if a rabid animal had just clawed them to pieces. Hermione then stood up with no help from him.

"Thanks for that little wake up call," she growled.

"Bloody hell, mudblood, quit it."

Hermione glared and pushed past him.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked while still brushing off his robes.

"To see Professor McGonagall," she replied annoyed.

"You might as well follow me then."

"Why? So your next attempt on rendering me unconscious will be successful?"

"No, because I was supposed to get you for McGonagall. Now she's going to be angry. You know how much she loathes tardiness. I just wish she'd hate mudbloods too, then we would be able to solve this problem completely."

Hermione let out a sarcastic breath. "Just show me the way."

Only a few steps later did they arrive at the Head Girl and Boy compartment with Professor McGonagall as it's only occupant.

"Well it is quite apparent that you both won the vote for Head Girl and Boy," she began as Hermione and Draco seated themselves across from her, "Once we arrive at the school, you will have special duties to attend to, such as checking the corridors for students who deem it appropriate to wander out of bed past curfew, break rules and sneak into restricted areas. You will also have your own privileges like your own private rooms but you must share a bathroom and common room. Oh, and the prefect's bathroom will always be open to you too. Also, you are to wear your badges at all times when wearing your robes. Any questions?" Neither replied, "I will leave you two now and Ms. Granger, please change."

"I will," Hermione replied sheepishly. Once the Professor had exited Draco turned to face her.

"Alright, _Granger_," He said with distaste, "Here are some rules you are _required_ to follow. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't ask for my help, don't get in my way. We will only converse if forced."

"I agree." Hermione replied with disgust, "I'm going now to change."

"Don't care," Draco shouted. Hermione slammed the door as she left.

Draco glared as she walked out. "Fucking mudblood. They're good for nothing," he muttered as he slouched down upon the seat and fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N. (July 3,2006) The original chapter to this story was written three years ago when my writing was quite weak. I am in the process of rewriting each chapter. The plot is still exactly the same but the description is different. Chapters that have been rewritten will say 'Rewritten (date)' so you know.**

**Please bare with me.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Rewritten, July 06)._

* * *

"Great, just bloody great," Hermione shouted as she slammed her fists down upon the bathroom sink, "I knew it, oh, how I knew it. For Merlin's sake, damn it." 

She yelled again and threw her fists up towards the ceiling in rage as she dressed in her robes. It was just her luck to be stuck with _him_, with _Malfoy_. There were many, decent, hard working boys who deserved the position just as much as him but no, Malfoy was their prime choice. Who cares about his work ethic or his academic abilities? Have you seen his personality? If venom were a person, he would be it.

"Bloody hell," she muttered as she placed her Head Girl badge upon her chest. Disheartened, she checked her reflection and wiped her tears of fury away.

Oh, Hermione knew that she sure as hell was_ not_ going to remain in the same compartment as Malfoy and his massive ego so she settled on returning to Harry and Ron.

They were still laughing about something and attempting to get Hermione to rejoin the conversation but she was too busy drowning in her own misery. Understandably, Harry and Ron let her be. Anyone would be upset with that pairing.

'I'm so pathetic,' she groaned internally but it was all that she could do; silently watch the scenery roll by and moan. This hour long depression of hers was not long enough though, when Hermione disappointedly realized they had finally reached Hogwarts.

'Be happy, smile, don't let him bring you down,' she remembered and with a grin she walked with Harry and Ron towards Hagrid.

"'Lo there guys. How's everthin' goin'?" Hagrid asked as his mass of hair shook with each movement of his mouth.

"Great, I guess," Hermione replied. Hagrid looked down with concern.

"What's wrong? 'ren't you happy to be back?"

"Well, yes and no," she explained. "You see, I'm Head Girl." Hermione pointed to her badge. Hagrid congratulated her.

"I always knew ye'd get it! Good job," he shouted happily, "So then who's the lucky Head Boy?"

"Well, _that's_ the problem. You see, it's," Hermione paused and then lowered her voice. Hagrid leaned down to catch the name, "_Malfoy_."

"That bloody git got it!" Hagrid growled unexpectedly. A group of first years jumped at the sound which sent Harry and Ron into fits of laughter.

"I know, it's horrible, really. I don't know what I'm going to do," Hermione groaned.

"Oh, it's gonna be okay," the giant reassured her, "You have a good head on those shoulders. He won't know what hit 'im."

Hermione grinned and glanced over to the carriages getting ready to depart for the castle.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Send us a letter sometime soon so we can visit for tea but we need to go. The carriages are about to leave and you have your first years to attend to."

"Hm mm," Hagrid nodded in agreement, "Bye."

Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly hopped into the last carriage before they began their ascent. The sorting was wonderful, as usual, as well as Dumbledore's speech. Thankfully, he didn't ask for either Hermione or Draco to stand when he announced this year's Head Girl and Boy. The only pleasant part of the evening was being able to talk to Dean.

Hermione, to say the least, had a 'crush' on him for two or so years. It never really developed into much of a romantic relationship, as she would have hoped, but more of a mutual understanding for one another and a strong friendship.

But like they say, all good things must come to an end, and Hermione's conversation with Dean didn't last long and neither did dinner. Before she was aware of the time, Professor McGonagall was whisking her and Draco away to attend to their duties and also to show them their new dorm.

That new dorm wasn't easy to access either. Located in the far, back corner of the school and on it's own corridor, Hermione and Draco were guaranteed their own privacy. If this was done purposefully because all the teachers _knew _they would be bickering or because it was just the regular spot, neither knew. All they did know was that this was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Here are your common rooms and dorms," Professor McGonagall announced as they stood outside of a portrait of a Snow Fairy. "Your new password will be Mystify. Don't forget it. You'll also find your belongings inside. Good night." And with that, the Professor walked down the corridor and out of sight leaving Draco and Hermione alone with out any argument for the first time.

Draco then muttered the password, even though there was no need to whisper it when they were in such isolation but he was weird like that, and then they entered the common room.

Much like Hermione had expected, half of the room was decorated in Gryffindor's colors and the other half in Slytherin's. Over the fire place there was a lion and a snake, head to head against each other and it's semblance proved to be very uncanny. There was also a silver and red couch and arm chair which were across from one another, two desks located by a large window and three bookshelves. In the other corner of the room, there was a chess set, two more arm chairs and on the back wall, there were two doors. On one door, there was a red 'HG' with a gold lion beneath it, and on the other door, a green 'DM' and a silver snake.

"Remember our rules," Draco growled to Hermione. She made a face and he turned to go upstairs.

Hermione sighed and remembered to not let Draco affect her, so she went to see her room.

Also like she had expected, it was decorated in red and gold, with mauve curtains and a burgundy brown bureau. In the middle of the wall, in between two large windows, was a four poster bed with red and gold satin sheets, and a lion on the comforter. In the corner, there was a bookshelf with all of her favorite books and a red arm chair specifically for her.

Hermione grinned and fell back on her bed as she stared gleefully at the ceiling. Life was okay right now but slowly getting better. She had a conversation with Dean, she was Head Girl, she had a beautiful dorm all to herself and, well, Draco was just not part of her world right now.

No one likes negativity anyways.

* * *

The warm pressure of the shower in the morning was just what Hermione had needed. Extensive, searing showers were her speciality and steaming up the bathroom was her profession. Today felt like it was going to be great. Today she was humming. Today _nothing _could ruin her. 

And as she turned off the shower, dried off and stepped out with the towel wrapped around her body, she twirled around.

She twirled and she danced and she hummed but then the other bathroom door opened up; the bathroom door she thought had been locked.

It was Draco who had emerged, sleepy eyed and exhausted in his satin, green boxers but that Draco was quickly replaced with wide eyes and a smirk as he realized what he was witnessing.

"You must have gotten lucky," he drawled, "Mudbloods don't usually receive the best bodies."

Hermione growled and grabbed her pajamas from the ground and left.

"Wait," she whispered as she slammed her door, "That wasn't a - ha, right. Malfoy, compliment me? Right."

* * *

Breakfast was marvelous that morning. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron and across from Dean. Just perfect, oh, how perfect. 

"Hey," Hermione announced cheerfully.

"What's up," Dean asked. Harry and Ron were too busy stuffing their faces to respond and they knew it was better not to interrupt anyways. I mean, they _knew _after all, about Hermione's fancy for the boy.

"So what's it like being Head Girl? Feel powerful?"

Hermione laughed, "I guess power if an acquired taste and my room mate just so happens to have that down to a science so I'll just settle with the beautiful dorm and privileges I've received."

"Lucky you," Dean nodded, "Well, for the privileges, not for the Head Boy. That must be a disaster." Hermione laughed again. She couldn't help it.

"We try to avoid each other at all costs but that shouldn't stop you from visiting," Hermione pointed out with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't. I'm not scared of that bloke. He's probably a pansy deep, down, inside," He smiled, "Oh, Hermione could you come outside with me? I need to tell you something."

"Oh, alright," Hermione replied slightly confused. But even so, her heart began to raise as she followed Dean out of the Great Hall, "So, uh, what's up?"

"Well, I dunno how to put this Hermione, but, um, I like you." He paused and looked down at his feet, "And I was wondering if you wanted to, err, possibly spend some time with me and we can, you know, talk."

Hermione beamed, "Dean, that would be wonderful!"

"Oh, thank goodness. I'll send you an owl with the time."

"That'll be great," Hermione replied with a smile as he turned to leave.

* * *

Hermione's happiness was hard to conceal as she made her way back into the common room where Draco was reading a book. He glanced up quickly and rolled his eyes. 

"Why are you so happy, Granger," he questioned.

"What happened to the 'don't talk to me' rule," she countered. He shut up but he couldn't help but to stare at her ass as she ascended the stairs.

'Shit, shit, Draco, _stop_,' he mentally scolded himself, 'Mudbloods are nasty. Uck.' And with that he left the common room to rid his mind of these blasphemous thoughts and to pound a few first year Gryffindors.

* * *

It was that afternoon, after every one of Hermione's classes, that she was able to retire with only a few hours of homework. 

"That's _nothing_," she yelped with a grin. And if only to improve her mood more, an owl began tapping at her window with a letter in it's beak; a letter that could only bring more joy.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the gardens tonight at 10:00 for a surprise. Make sure you dress up._

Hermione squealed and spun around so quickly she fell upon her bed. Her homework was hastily finished and a bite from the kitchens was needed before she called Ginny for help.

"Outfit, you need the perfect outfit," Ginny reprimanded her hours later. She was rummaging through her closet.

"I don't know if you'll find much," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, shush, I will."

Hermione laughed. "Merlin knows you will."

"So who's the lucky man?"

"I think its Dean."

"What do you mean you think its Dean?" Ginny asked her.

"Well the note wasn't signed but Dean did say that one night we might go out, or something, for a walk and catch up."

"Oh...well, he has gotten hot over the summer." Ginny said with a giggle and winked at Hermione, but before she could reply Ginny yelped, "Oh Hermione! I found the_ perfect_ thing."

And as Ginny turned she held a midnight blue, spaghetti strap dress with a seductive low cut.

"Are you kidding," Hermione astonishingly asked, "You're going to make me wear _that_? Do you see how low it is?"

"Yes, but it was in _your _wardrobe."

"But I've never worn it."

"So, put that money to good use then," Ginny retorted confidently.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. She snatched the dress from Ginny and stomped into the bathroom. She didn't worry about another 'peeping Draco' incident since he said that he wasn't going to be around until much later due to some 'business' he had to attend to. Why he told her, she wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. _He_ didn't matter.

Hermione groaned as she slipped her feet into a pair of silver heels and emerged from the bathroom. She was received with a bundle of giggles and compliments from Ginny who insisted on dusting her eyes with a bit of makeup, here and there.

When Ginny had finished, Hermione was pleased.

"I look amazing. Wow, thank you, Ginny," she muttered in awe as she stared at her reflection.

"It's no big deal," Ginny replied, "It's a talent. What can I say?"

Hermione grinned. "Come here, you," she demanded. Ginny was quickly enveloped into a hug.

"Okay, okay," Ginny smiled as she pulled back, "You have to tell me _everything _when you return. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Now hurry. Believe it or not, it's almost ten."

Hermione started ringing her hands.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Ginny reassured her, "Just don't run. Sweat isn't attractive on a first date, especially when you aren't dancing."

"Ha, okay. I'll see you later."

It felt like the walk of a lifetime as Hermione made her way to the gardens. But even though she had thought she'd be late, she was five minutes early. Better be early anyways, so she sat on one of the stone benches.

Five minutes soon dwindled to four, three, two, one and then just a few seconds. And right on the dot, the gardens lit up.

There were candles _everywhere _and rose peddles that led down a path to the middle of the gardens. Hermione followed them, and then, in the center, there he was, standing in front of her in a dark blue shirt and pants with a velvet cape. Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and glanced down at her. His eyes were covered by a mask and a hat that covered his hair but it didn't matter. This was perfect.

"This is so beautiful," Hermione muttered to the masked man.

"I did it all for you, Hermione," he whispered. His voice was so soothing and Hermione loved it. "Ever since I laid my eyes upon you, I knew that you'd be the 'one'."

Hermione glanced into the man's eyes, who she hoped was Dean, and smiled. She took a small breath and decided that she had nothing to loose if she confessed. Even if the whole situation was overly corny and cliche. "Me too," she replied quietly. But Hermione's elaboration was cut short as he pulled her into a kiss.

Sensually, she moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck as they shared their passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together in their mouths and Hermione moaned out loud. They broke apart, and Hermione moved her hand to remove his mask...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione gently placed one hand upon her date's face and the other upon his mask. Slowly, her fingers gripped it's sides and she began to pull it off.

"No," the male demanded softly as he gingerly grabbed her wrists, "Not now. You'll know who I am soon enough but not quite yet. I must go now. Have a good night, Hermione."

Not even a freckle was exposed before the man stopped her and Hermione was disheartened as she watched him leave. Even with his back turned, he was elegant and sincere. All she needed now was a clue to his identity but he hadn't left her one. He was smart in that sense.

But all the same, Hermione _needed_ to know, so desperately, who this was. If it wasn't Dean, well, she didn't know what was going to happen. Maybe _this _person would be the first man in a while to banish Dean from her thoughts. Maybe it's something she needed. Just maybe.

Hermione sighed and lifted her dress as she walked back towards the castle and to her dorm. When she arrived, Draco was laying on the couch with a book on his chest and candles still lit. Feeling slightly remorseful, Hermione grabbed Draco's book, placed it on the nearby table and doused all the candles.

This was her first act of kindness towards Draco Malfoy. She hadn't thought much of it as she collapsed upon her bed, dress and heels still on, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry at breakfast and listened to their bickering about Quidditch teams and who should have won last year's World Cup.

"You look tired, Hermione," Harry stated after Ron insisted on eating for the rest of breakfast instead of talking.

"Hm," Hermione questioned while Harry's inquiry registered, "Oh, I'm fine. Just a lot of studying."

"You know," Ron began between mouthfuls of pancake, "It's only the second day of school. Don't stress so much."

Hermione shrugged, "Well, this is our most important year. If I want to study early, I will study early."

"Yes, but, I bet you studied all summer break," Ron pointed out. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Did not," she retorted.

"Alright, alright," Ron grumbled, "There's no need to get snippy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced down the table. At the other end she spotted Dean. He looked up and caught her eye and smiled. Hermione returned the favor.

This smile convinced Hermione that it _was _Dean last night.

'Oh,' she thought, 'This is wonderful.'

"Hermione," Harry shouted.

"Huh," she replied in a tizzy.

"Ron has a question."

"Oh, sorry, what is it, Ronald?"

"First off," he began, "Don't call me Ronald."

"Ronald," Ginny shouted from three seats down.

"Very funny," Ron yelled at her. "Anyways, what was our Transfiguration homework."

Harry and Hermione both paused then rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione laughed, "Maybe you should start paying more attention. We didn't have any homework last night."

"Right," Ron nodded sheepishly.

Near the end of breakfast, but before everyone was ready to leave, the three of them headed out. Hermione already had her books so she went with Harry and Ron to fetch their's. Half way there, though, Ron explained that he had forgotten a book in the library and left, leaving only Harry and Hermione.

The two arrived in Harry's dorm which was relatively clean, considering four teenage boys resided there. Hermione grinned and laid down upon Harry's bed as he searched his room for his stuff.

"Ah, damn," Harry muttered to himself, "I'll be right back, Hermione. I have to run down to the common room."

Hermione nodded. She sat up and went to look out the window where an early Quidditch practice was ending just in time for classes. As Hermione turned to reconquer her spot on the bed, she spotted blue - blue velvet.

She bent down and felt it. It was the exact fabric from last night.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, "No way, it couldn't be Harry. It's just a mistake. Yeah..."

Hermione stomped her foot and grabbed her bag and raced down the stairs to the common room where Harry had just found his Potions book.

"Shit, we need to go," He cried, "Snape's going to kill us."

* * *

Hermione and Harry arrived just in time, seconds before Snape and Draco's gang of goons made their entrance. They quickly sat next to Ron as Draco strode in with a smirk on his face and took his seat at the front of the class.

He immediately turned to face them with a smirk and hateful eyes. Harry and Ron returned the glare. Draco's eyes then reached Hermione, but instead of the usual glare and 'mudblood' insults, he smiled, only slightly, but enough for her to catch it.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed.

"Don't worry about it," Harry whispered, "He's an arse."

Hermione nodded but Draco's glares aren't what bothered her. It was his smile.

'Ha, what the hell is going on,' she thought.

But there was no time to dwindle on this as Snape slammed the door and began class.

* * *

"What the hell. I can't believe _you _have detention tonight," Ron exclaimed while they were at dinner.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "Snape was spiteful today. Didn't you see the way he smirked as he paired me with Neville? I have nothing against the boy, but Snape set us up for disaster with that potion..."

"If anybody, Malfoy should be receiving that detention. I swear he has an infatuation with the man," Harry said with a laugh, "And Crabbe really ruined their potion, more so than yours."

"That's very true," Ron retorted with a grin. Hermione smiled too.

"If only I hadn't let Neville touch one of the ingredients. You know, he slipped and accidentally threw it in there."

"Listen, it'll be fine," Harry explained, "Ron and I have had plenty of these detentions. The worst part is spending it with that greaseball.

Hermione smiled. Dinner ended far too quickly for her and the stone corridor leading to the dungeons wasn't quite long enough either. Seeing Snape at such a late hour wasn't something anyone could stomach, well, perhaps Malfoy could.

"Miss Granger," Snape drawled. He was seated behind his desk. "I'm glad you made it. Oh, you're even early. How kind of you."

Hermione grimaced.

"Once your partner arrives, you'll be able to begin your detention," Snape continued. He smirked slightly.

"_Partner_," Hermione questioned, "I wasn't aware that I'd need one to complete a detention.

Snape snickered, "For this one you will. That's why I asked Malfoy to assist you. I assume you won't mind working together."

"Are you _kidding_ me," Hermione spat, "You can't be serious, Professor. Malfoy and I don't get along, we still don't, even with our shared duty as Head Boy and Girl. Please, I think I can complete this myself."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"No, Professor, it's just that every time that bloody fer-"

"-bloody ferret, arrogant bastard, son of a bitch is near me, he ruins everything," Draco finished as he leaned on the side of the door frame, "Yes Granger, I've heard it all."

Hermione glared at him.

"Nice of you to arrive on time, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled as he rose from his desk.

"It's not a problem, Professor. I didn't have any _women_ to attend to this evening."

Hermione gagged.

"Is there a problem, Granger," Draco asked menacingly.

"I believe that's a self-explanatory question, Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

Draco made a face.

"Stop it," Snape demanded. His voice echoed through out the dungeons, "You can bicker once you're away from me. Now, listen. I'm not repeating myself."

He then explained that Draco and Hermione were required to go to the center of the Forbidden Forest to retrieve some Bargustaus Branches for tomorrow's class and that they only have until tomorrow morning to give them to him. Both students nodded their heads.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this, Professor," Hermione asked.

"What did I say before, Ms. Granger? Do _not _question my authority."

Hermione nodded sheepishly and Draco smirked.

"Now _go_," Snape demanded and pushed them out of his classroom. The slamming of his door echoed loudly down the corridor.

All that was left to do now was to enter the forest...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

The silence was awkward as Draco and Hermione entered the Forbidden Forest. Hermione didn't know what to say but then again, she wasn't _supposed _to talk, according to Draco's rules.

'His rules, why the hell should I follow them,' she thought, 'But whatever, they work for me. I don't mind _not _talking to him.'

"You know, Granger, you don't have to stay so quiet," Draco pointed out annoyed.

"Don't you remember the rules," Hermione spat.

"That I do, but I'm not in the mood for spending the entire night in silence."

"So, what, conversation with me is acceptable when there is no one else around to hear it?"

"I guess so," Draco muttered.

"You're such an ass," Hermione shouted.

"Merlin, could we please resort from this childish name calling?"

"You've only been doing it for the past six years. Why change now?"

"Oh, you're a feisty one at night," Draco growled with a smirk.

"And you're just nasty."

"Good one, sweet heart."

Hermione stopped and grabbed his arm. "I am _not _your sweet heart," she yelled through gritted teeth. Draco smirked.

"Well then, Granger. Let's strike up a new set of rules then."

"It depends," Hermione retorted.

"How about we spend tonight being civil with one another. We both know that it's going to be one hell of a year if we aren't."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "As long as you aren't pulling my leg, then we can talk."

"I swear."

"You do know that if you're lying, I will find out and you _will _pay. I know enough spells to make your head spin."

"Don't worry, I won't mistake that threat as an empty one," he explained snidely.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby and Draco froze. They were still on the edge of the forest.

"What _now_, Malfoy," Hermione spat and turned to face him, "Don't you dare think that I'm going to leave my back towards you. Let's go. I want to get this done."

Draco didn't move.

"What was that," he squeaked.

"I don't know," Hermione retorted. Draco was beginning to get beneath her skin already and they had just begun their 'civil conversation'. Then Hermione paused and smirked, "Bloody hell, Malfoy. You're scared of this forest, aren't you? I bet you haven't been in here since First Year either. Ha, the all powerful and mighty, Malfoy, is scared of trees. If only your friends could see you now. They'd be so proud."

Draco just stared at her. "This isn't any _ordinary_ forest, Granger," he yelled, "Merlin, stop your laughing and lets just get these branches. It's already nine."

Hermione didn't move. She just continued to laugh.

"Fine. If this is what you want," Draco groaned. He grabbed one of her arms and placed his other arm around her waist and began to carry her.

"Malfoy, put me down this instant," Hermione cried. Her laughter quickly ceased.

"No, not until you stop laughing. And you have to promise not to tell anyone about my fear for this forest, okay?"

'Is he smiling,' Hermione thought as she looked up at him, 'Woah, he is.'

"Um, yeah, it's fine. Just put me down now," Hermione demanded as he placed her feet on the ground.

"Good. I didn't want to carry you all night, anyways," Draco growled and glanced over at Hermione. His eyes flashed with what looked like disgust but Hermione couldn't tell. She just shrugged and quickened her pace.

"Shit," Draco whispered, "Hermione, wait," He shouted as he ran besides her.

'Bloody hell, what's going on,' Draco asked himself.

'You like her,' his intuition told him.

'Do not,' he argued.

'Yes, you do. Look at how perfect she is for you.'

'Ha, more like perfect for a one night stand if I liked garbage, that is,' he thought.

'No, more like, perfect for _you_.'

'Please,' he retorted, 'Just shut up.'

"Listen, Hermione," he began as he caught up with her, "I'm, well, I want to apol-. Well, I don't know. I'm sor-. No, I -,"

Hermione paused, "Continue, please."

'Is he apologizing,' she thought, 'Woah. There must be something new in the pumpkin juice this year.'

"I, oh, fuck it. Let's just keep going. I want to at least get a few hours of sleep tonight."

Hermione sighed in disappointment and continued walking with him in silence. So much for a 'civil conversation' and so much for 'changes'.

Draco occasionally glanced over at her forlorn expression and wondered what she was thinking about. 'It better not be Weasel or Pothead,' he thought. 'What the hell? Where is this coming from?'

'You like her,' his intuition sang.

'Oh, shut the fuck up already. I do not.'

'Then why do you care so much?'

Draco growled and Hermione looked over in alarm.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Perfectly fine," he retorted. "Oh, look! There are the trees!"

Together, they entered the clearing. There were five of trees in a circle, each were mahogany brown and had too many branches to count.

"Do you know what to do," Hermione asked in amazement.

"Yes, actually," he responded.

"Surprisingly," Hermione muttered.

"Hey," he reprimanded, "Watch it. You asked me." A slight smile crossed his features. Hermione shrugged. "Okay, we have to cut twenty branches down, four from each tree, and then lay them in the center of the clearing for an hour. That way the moon beams can hit them. When they're finished, they should turn a golden color and then we can bring them back.

"Okay," Hermione began as she removed a pair of garden shears from her knapsack and glanced at her watch, "Well, it's quarter of twelve right now, so hopefully we'll be heading back by 1:15?"

"Sounds good," Draco replied as he held his shears and walked towards a tree. "Remember to only take _four_ branches from a tree."

"I _know_, Malfoy."

"I was just making sure," He responded with a grin and placed a hand on her shoulder and then walked to a tree.

Hermione shuddered. She couldn't be falling for Malfoy, now could she? But that touch shouldn't have felt so wonderful and when he held her, it shouldn't have been the best minutes of her year.

'I'm ridiculous,' she told herself, 'Just plain ridiculous.'

For fifty minutes, Draco and Hermione sat against a tree while their twenty small, branches laid out in the moon. Neither spoke. Draco thought Hermione was angry with him but she just wouldn't admit it. Hermione was just thinking.

She was reliving last night and running all the possible candidates through her mind.

'So, it could be Dean,' she thought, 'Which would be wonderful. Or Harry. I wouldn't mind that either but, wait, no. Yes, I would. We should only be friends, and nothing more. And then there's Draco. Eh, no, Draco would never do that, especially for a mudblood. So, it's probably Dean, right? Right.'

"Well, this has been exciting, hasn't it," Draco asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, definitely, Draco," Hermione replied absentmindedly. Draco sat up straight and snapped his head in her direction.

"Could you say that again?"

"Say what again," Hermione asked confused.

"My name," Draco begged.

"Draco?"

"Say it again."

"Why," Hermione questioned in alarm.

"Because, I like the way you say it, _Hermione_."

Hermione was stunned.

'_What_,' she thought, 'Malfoy, I mean, Draco just said Hermione. Not Granger, not mudblood, but Hermione. What the _hell_ is going on? Honestly.'

But before Hermione could respond, Draco leaned in and kissed her. His lips were perfection; soft and talented as they captured hers. Hermione didn't know what else to do but to return the kiss. It was so wonderful, so perfect, almost like last night's kiss with that man...who could be Draco...who she was kissing right now. Oh, shit.

Hermione pushed him back quickly.

"What the hell was that for," he cried.

"What do you _think_, Malfoy," she screamed.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me?"

"Um, maybe because you were lying to me this whole time. You only wanted to start a 'civil conversation' with me so that you could do that. Your lips were probably laced with something. For all I know, I could be dead tomorrow, or in a few minutes. I know how much you hate me, you've never made that discreet. Let's just go. It's been an hour."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Grow up," he responded.

"You know what, Malfoy," she shouted, "I can't stand you. And that kiss, that kiss was such a tease. It was so familiar too. Have you done that to me before? Drugged me and made out with me?"

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"Then were you the man in the gardens last night? Answer me that, please," Hermione begged.

"What the hell are you talking about, Granger?"

Hermione stood up and shook her head, "Shit, what did you say?"

"I said," Draco repeated, "What the hell are you talking about, Granger?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione ran when those words left Draco's lips. She grabbed ten branches and made a mad dash for the path that would sooner or later lead to her freedom.

Tears were pouring from her eyes. Why? She didn't even know. She just knew that she had to get as far away from Draco as possible.

'How could he,' she thought, 'What the hell? Why am I crying? What's wrong with me?'

'You like him, honey,' her intuition whispered.

'Ha, right,' Hermione sniffed. Her chest ached with the crisp, night air of the forest but she didn't stop. She couldn't.

Behind her, she could hear the heavy footsteps of Draco. He was cursing beneath his breath. If it was at her or the situation, she couldn't tell, but it was more than likely the former.

"Hermi -, I mean, Granger, stop now," Draco screamed from behind her. He sounded quite distant but was slowly catching up.

'Oh, he almost called me Hermione again,' Hermione thought. 'I mean, shit, he shouldn't be uttering my name to begin with. Fucking Malfoy.'

'Don't get so angry, sweetie,' her intuition replied, 'Don't deny the inevitable.'

'Watch me,' she thought. And with that she heightened her pace.

It was difficult, running, crying and carrying ten branches with a knapsack attached to her side but Hermione managed. She was determined to leave that boy to eat her dust.

'You're falling for him,' her intuition muttered softly.

'Am not,' Hermione retorted.

'You are too. Look at your reaction. You're mad that he wasn't _'the one'_. Don't deny it cause I am you. I know what you're thinking. Just let it be.'

Hermione cried out. From behind she heard Draco pick up speed.

'He must be worried,' Hermione thought.

'He is, of course he is. He's falling for you too.'

'Ha, now that's a lie. You may have caught my feelings for the boy, which will soon disappear, but he will _never _feel the same towards me.'

'You would be surprised,' her intuition explained. 'Love is a crazy thing. You just happened to stumble upon it in an unexpected place.'

Hermione shook her head and continued jogging. Draco was catching up or he was purposefully staying a few yards behind. She didn't mind though as she saw the edge of the forest only yards ahead.

Had it really been so long?

"Gra - Gra- Granger," Draco sputtered as he reached her side in the shadows of Hogwarts. "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione spun around and hit his arm. "How _could _you," she screamed, "How could you kiss me like that? What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"

Draco's eyes widened as she continued. Never had he heard Hermione curse beyond the occasional 'hell' or 'damn'. He was in serious shit and he knew it.

"For six fucking _years _you've hated me. You think you've heard everything _I've _said about you, well, I know a hell of a lot more about what comes out of your mouth. In case you forgot, you have a tendency to shout things across hallways, like, 'Oh, look, it's that fat ass of a monster. Fucking mudblood, they're good for _nothing_. Why don't you just drop dead and die?". Yeah, I've heard it and just because I have muggle parents, doesn't meant that _I _don't have feelings. But then again, you can't comprehend any of this anyways. Compassion isn't part of your anatomy."

Hermione glared at him and then stalked off towards the castle. Draco stood in the same position, completely and utterly stunned.

"Holy shit," he muttered, "Why have I been such a cold-hearted bastard?"

He shook his head and yelled. Anyone awake at this hour would only think it was a beast of some sort.

"Fuck," he whispered, "I think I'm falling for her. I shouldn't give a shit about her and yet I do. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

'Then go tell her how you feel,' his intuition replied.

"I'll do what I want." And with that Draco began sprinting up towards the castle just as Hermione's tiny body disappeared inside.

* * *

Hermione stampeded into Snape's office and threw the branches upon his desk in a flurry of hair and robes.

"Very nice," he drawled from his seat. "But I asked for twenty. Where are the other ten?"

"Malfoy has them," she replied. Her eyes must have been considerably blotchy since Snape grimaced even though the tears had been wiped away before Hermione had entered. "He's on his way, so, they should be here shortly."

"Good. Go to bed," Snape demanded. Hermione left and dashed to the common room.

* * *

"Professor Snape," Draco gasped as he ran into his office only minutes later, "Where is Granger?"

"She retired," He explained with distaste as he waved his hand in the air. "It's about time I received the other ten. Try to stay together next time, Mr. Malfoy."

"We will," Draco hastily replied. He then turned and sprinted to the common room.

"Mystify," he shouted at the portrait. When he entered he found an unconscious Hermione laying on the ground.

"Hermione," he yelled and grabbed her hand. At first she didn't stir but after a few attempts she rose.

"Herm -, I mean, Granger, are you alright?"

"Splendid," Hermione grumbled. "Now let go of my hand. I want to sleep in my bed, undisturbed by the likes of you."

"Well -," Draco began.

"Oh, save your bullshit for some other girl who'd kill to hear it. You don't care about me, I don't care about you, let's keep it at that."

'Tell her now,' Draco's intuition screamed, 'Tell her how you feel!'

"You're right. I don't care," Draco growled. "The only reason why I showed a hint of remorse was because if you died on this couch then I'd never hear the end of it. Thanks for almost fucking up my reputation."

"Send me a memo next time and I'll try my best to comply," Hermione retorted. She pushed past him and walked up to her dorm.

After her door slammed he bowed his head.

"Fuck," he whispered, "I wish you knew, Hermione, what I really meant to say. Goodnight, to you too..."

Draco then retired for the night but he promised that tomorrow he was going to tell Hermione how he felt and he knew the _perfect _way to do it.


	6. Chatper 6

**Chapter 6**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione's head was splitting apart, or so it felt. She had not slept one wink, instead she laid upon her bed, stared at the ceiling, shook and cried. Misery was suffocating and she just so happened to find herself enveloped in it.

Groggily, she stumbled into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Dark under-eye circles made their appearance for the first time in years and Hermione shrunk away from the mirror.

"How much worse can this get," she muttered and locked both bathroom doors. With a sigh she collapsed on the bathroom floor and took a few deep breaths. She then decided to take a nice, soothing bath to ease her troubled mind.

It was only eight in the morning so she had three more hours until her first class since it was a Friday.

The strawberry scented bubbles and the dimmed lights of the bathroom helped her muscles relax and for the first time in twenty four hours, she had slept. An hour late, she awoke to the find her hand numb and her fingers pruney so she decided to get out and grab a bite to eat before her first class.

Hermione was revived, if for the time being, from that bath as she walked down the Head corridor. Humming softly, she rounded the corner and yet again, collided with a strong, solid and hard object.

"Damn it all to hell," Hermione cursed as she opened her eyes. Staring back were a pair of familar grey orbs. "Shit."

But Draco didn't lay there for long. He was quickly lifted from her frail form and shoved against the wall.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, Malfoy," Harry demanded. He was livid.

"It was an accident, Potter," Draco spat. He began brushing off his robes.

"Try not to let it happen again, then," Harry growled and pushed him away.

Hermione sluggishly sat up and Harry ran over to help her up.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yes. There'll only be a bruise, but it's no big deal."

"He should watch where he's going."

"He's an ass. He'd do it even if he knew I was coming."

Harry sighed. "Well, let's go down and get some breakfast. I was going to come up here to see where you were but, I guess I found you."

Hermione smiled. "Wait, how do you know where the Head dorms are?"

"Ha, well, when I can't sleep I tend to wander the castle in my cloak and in fourth year, I stumbled upon this corridor. I only assumed that it'd be the same."

"Nice, Harry. Good way to break the rules," Hermione laughed. Harry grinned and helped her to her feet.

"What do you expect, Hermione? I'm my dad's son."

And together they waltzed into the Great Hall and had their breakfast. Ron strolled in casually late and quickly shoved food into his mouth.

"Okay, we have to go now. Potions is in like five minutes," he shouted. Harry and Hermione jumped.

"I've completely lost track of time," Hermione yelped. Harry blushed and Ron gave him a look. "Let's go then."

They then departed for their dormitories to fetch their books. At the staircases, Hermione bid farewell to the boys and told them that she'd meet them in Potions soon.

"Well, I might be late," Harry explained to Hermione.

"Why," she asked.

"I have to go to the owlery and mail a letter but I'll make it on time, don't worry."

Hermione grinned, "You better," and then headed off to her dorm.

Once there, she found a new owl tapping against her window. She let him in and grabbed the note with anticipation.

_Hermione,  
__Please meet me by the lake tonight at 10:00.  
__I want to start fresh.  
__Tonight I will reveal my identity  
__Until then,  
__Yours truly, forever and ever._

Hermione grinned and twirled around before grabbing her books and sprinting down to the common room where Draco was standing.

"Hell, watch where you're walking Granger. I don't want your dog, Potter, to attack me again. He's rabid, you know. Watch out."

"Oh, shove it," Hermione groaned as she pushed past him.

"Woah, woah, woah," he exclaimed, "Why are you still smiling Hermione? Did you get your first kiss? Or wait, a secret admirer," he asked when he saw the open note in her hand.

Hermione stood still, completely stunned and Draco cursed beneath his breath once he realized what he had said.

'You were supposed to wait until tonight,' his intuition cursed.

'He said my first name. Draco said my first name,' Hermione screamed internally.

The five second silence was heavy as Hermione turned to face Draco.

"Why are you so red? Cat bite your tongue, or maybe," she paused, "you're just jealous, _Draco_."

Draco's breath caught in his chest. His response was frozen on his tongue and he was left breathless as Hermione exited the common room for Potions.

* * *

"So, what are you two doing tonight," Hermione whispered while Snape left the room to grab some ingredients.

"I think I'm going to spend some time with Lavender, you know," Ron began, "I want to get the nerve to ask her out."

Harry and Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, you will eventually, Ron," Hermione smiled, "You'll do it."

"I hope."

"And what about you Harry," Hermione asked.

"Oh, um, I have plans and such for the night," Harry replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Snape still hadn't returned.

"Thanks for sharing, Mr. Top Secret," Ron teased. Harry grinned.

"Sorry."

"Oh, yes, before I forget. Ron, could you please tell Ginny to come to my room around nine tonight," Hermione asked.

"Sure," he responded. "Woah, no way. Snape's letting us out early. His cauldron must have been broken, or wait, that might just be his heart too." The three laughed their way out of the classroom. Everything was better, slightly better...hopefully.

* * *

"You received another letter, didn't you," Ginny exclaimed when she arrived at nine. Hermione blushed.

"I did, I most definitely did and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't excited."

"I don't blame you," Ginny yelped, "I'd be excited too. You're so lucky you know, to have someone like this."

Hermione smiled. "But I'm even more lucky to have you help me get ready."

"That's true too."

Both girls laughed.

"Find anything exciting," Hermione asked as she sat on her bed and watched Ginny raid her closet.

"Not yet. Well, actually, yes, I have."

Ginny turned with a smile and shoved another low cut, spaghetti strap dress in Hermione's direction. This time it was black and only fell slightly above the knee. It was the dress Hermione's parents had bought her last year for her birthday.

After she had changed, Ginny showered her with more compliments and then insisted on doing Hermione's makeup again. Hermione couldn't argue with Ginny on this one because they both knew Hermione looked amazing with a few touch-ups, here and there. While Ginny was painting her masterpiece, Hermione explained the first date.

"Wow," Ginny muttered as she pulled away, "It sounded suspenseful. Now you _need _to tell me who it is. I'm dying to know."

Hermione grinned. "As am I, but I think I should leave now? You've done an amazing job once again, Ginny. Thank you."

Ginny nodded and pushed Hermione out the door.

"Now go, have fun," Ginny shouted as the two girls went their separate ways down the stairs. Hermione was excited as hell.

* * *

The lake was surrounded with miniature candles when Hermione arrived outside. She rapidly hurried towards it, thinking she was late, but she was nothing of the sort. As she caught her breath, she stood beneath a giant oak tree. It's gnarled branches were beautiful in a warped way but she liked it.

A soft hand then touched her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it," a male said whose hand was still resting on her shoulder. That hand belonged to the man she had met two nights ago. Hermione blushed. He was dressed in an emerald shirt, black pants and a black hat with a green feather.

"You know, I would never pass an opportunity, such as this, up," Hermione muttered. The man cupped her face and smiled softly.

"Good."

Hermione closed her eyes as he leaned down and placed an electrifying kiss upon her lips. It was so familiar, so perfect, so...no, it couldn't be _him_.

She pulled away gently and glanced into the masked man's eyes.

"Can I," she asked as she placed her fingers on either side of his mask.

"Yes, you may."

With a deep breath, Hermione started to lift the mask from his eyes.

"Well, wait," he demanded and Hermione paused, "First I want to apologize for everything I've ever done to you. I hope you can forgive me. Do you?"

Hermione paused hesitantly.

"I guess so. I forgive you."

"Okay," the man replied, "You can remove my mask."

What she found was startling. The man she had just unmasked was watching her with concern.

Hermione was confused. She couldn't tell if she was happy or upset that this was who her date was.

"Draco," she whispered.

And that's all she could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione was shocked, stunned, horrified, confused. Any emotion that was remotely close to those, that's what she was experiencing. And as for Draco, he was as nervous as hell. He was just glad that she hadn't run, _yet_.

"Hermione," he began, "I'm sorry if I'm not who you expected me to be, or even _wanted _me to be. I'm sorry but I'm really a different person. I just want you to know who that is. I want you to know me."

Hermione rolled eyes and huffed. "Please, I _know _who the real Draco Malfoy is and he's the boy who's tormented me for years."

Draco sighed. "No, I'm not. Please, listen to me?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable so let's sit here by the lake."

Hermione hesitated but reluctantly followed. Draco smiled softly.

"Well, I brought you here tonight for two reasons," he began, "One, to let you know who you had kissed underneath the mask, and two, to let you know who I _really _am."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She was nervously realizing how much she liked _this _Draco already.

"That boy you've known for six years isn't that much of a bastard as you believe I am."

"Oh, really," Hermione growled sarcastically. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"_Because_," he stated, "Most cold-hearted bastards wouldn't apologize for the pain they've put you through just because you're muggle born, and for that, I'm sincerely sorry."

Hermione nodded quickly and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears were forming behind her eyes at Draco's apology.

"Why are you crying," Draco exclaimed in horror, "What did I say! How did I upset you?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "But your apology can not be accepted simply because I don't believe it's sincere. This may work on your Slytherin girls but I won't fall for it. I'm not a one night stand and I never will be. I'm sorry."

Draco stared flabbergasted. "Hermi-," he began but Hermione cut him short.

"Don't you _dare _say my name unless you mean it."

"But Hermione," he muttered, "I love you."

Hermione glared and then ran back towards the school. How could she believe him? It was impossible. _He _was impossible and this has all happened three days into school.

"Great, just bloody great," she screamed.

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione shouted as she entered the Gryffindor common room the next morning. "We need to talk _now_."

Ginny jumped from the couch and followed Hermione up to her dorm. No one else was inside.

"What happened," Ginny squealed as they both sat upon her bed.

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. "It wasn't who I thought it would be. It was, _Malfoy_."

Ginny jumped. "Hermione! You are so damn lucky."

Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion. "Excuse me," she asked, "But did I just hear you say that I'm lucky?"

"Well, duh," Ginny replied, "You have _Draco Malfoy_ after you. Do you know how many girls would _kill _to have that oppurtunity? You've kissed the untouchable. I'm jealous."

Hermione just shrugged. "I mean, I couldn't say that I _didn't _want it to be him because a part of me was hoping that it was but I just couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. We both know how much of a player he is and yes, he's an amazing kisser, and yes, he's gorgeous but I'm not going to be a one night stand."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "At least you have morals, Hermione. I congratulate you on that."

"Yes, but, he apologized last night for the way he's treated me and I refused to accept. I cried and told him that I didn't believe it and just left. What the hell am I going to do now? We share a damn dorm together."

"Well," Ginny replied compassionately, "Just look at it this way. If he likes you enough then he'll talk to you again. If you were just a one night stand then he won't even bother."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "You're right. Let's just hope it won't be awkward. Oh, hell, who am I kidding?"

There was suddenly a tapping upon the window. It was another owl holding a letter.

"It's for you," Ginny pointed out and handed it to Hermione. She ripped it open and read it.

_Beauty is your name and compassion fills your voice.  
__Every time you pass, I feel liberated.  
__I need to feel your lips against mine, my arms around your body.  
__You are meant for me.  
__I need you to know so desperately._

Hermione squealed and handed the note to Ginny.

"Oh, Hermione, darling, you have another admirer. What's your secret? I need to know."

Hermione giggled and reread the note.

"I wish _I_ knew the secret myself," she replied.

Hermione had another chance with someone else and damn, she was ecstatic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

"Okay," Ginny stated, "If I was jealous before, I'm so fucking envious now."

Hermione laughed and Ginny grinned.

"You're so luckkkkky," Ginny moaned as she grabbed a pillow and hit Hermione with it who grabbed a pillow of her own and returned the blow. Before they knew it, they were both involved in an intense pillow fight.

"Hey, woah," someone yelled from the door. It was Harry. Ginny and Hermione began giggling as a pillow flew at Harry's face. "Very funny, Ginny."

Ginny laughed and forfeit as she began to brush her hair. Hermione tried to untangle herself from her robes.

"Damn," she exclaimed with a grin, "I can't get myself out."

"Here, let me help," Harry offered. As he helped to untangle them, he brushed his hand over her shoulder. Hermione shuddered under his touch. Harry smirked slightly.

From her vanity, Ginny began to sing, "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time."

Hermione scowled and playfully told her to shut up.

Together they left Ginny's room but Harry and Ginny stayed in their common room while Hermione left for hers with her new note in her pocket.

'Could Harry be the second admirer,' she wondered as she entered her common room. 'Nah, probably not.'

"We need to talk," Draco shouted as she walked in. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I need to go brush my hair. I have some place to be."

"Too bad," Draco retorted, "We need to talk and your hair can be fixed right now."

He quickly raised his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione gripped the couch as she frantically began to wonder if Draco was cursing her.

'Shit, shit,' she thought, 'I'm so dumb. I should never let him raise his wand while I'm defenseless.'

But seconds later, she was fine with her hair brushed perfectly.

"Woah, where'd you learn how to do that," she asked.

"Well, you know, girls that I 'know' can never seem to brush their hair in the morning if they're in my room so, I just learned the spell."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "How repulsive..." She still wasn't sure what to call him, Draco or Malfoy after last night's confession.

As if Draco had read her mind he muttered, "You can call me Draco, er, Hermione, if you want." He smiled softly. "Well, since last night didn't go as planned, I was wondering if you wanted to start over completely tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a moonlight picnic with me and we could talk and just get to know one another?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"I guess so. There was damage done on both sides last night which needs to be made up for but I'll give you a chance and this is the _last_ one so don't mess up."

Draco nodded enthusiastically and for the first time ever, Hermione witnessed a hint of happiness in his normally cold eyes.

* * *

"Ginny, can you believe this," Hermione asked Ginny. For the third time Ginny was helping her get ready.

'I really need to learn how to do this myself,' Hermione thought. 'Oh, whatever, this is more fun.'

"No," Ginny exclaimed, "Not one bit. Now do you think you're lucky?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, you're too modest," Ginny stated with a smile and Hermione laughed.

"Can I wear something simple tonight? Like maybe a t-shirt and capris?"

"Brilliant idea, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed as she pulled out just that.

In less than two hours Hermione was ready. She was clothed in a pink tee and tan capris, her favorite casual wear. There was only fifteen minutes left to go.

"Are you nervous," Ginny asked.

"Of course I am! He's right, he _is_ different. I just wish I had realized it earlier."

"I just wish I was you."

"Oh, Ginny. You'll find your perfect match soon."

Ginny grinned. There was a knock on the door. Hermione quickly squeeze Ginny's hand and then opened the door.

"Are you ready my lady," Draco asked her politely as he offered her his arm which she accepted.

"Yes I am," Hermione said with a smile.

"Good," Draco replied as he returned the smile.

Together they walked in silence for about ten minutes until they reached a secluded part of the grounds. On it, there were a group of trees which surrounded a small courtyard with a water fountain in the center. Draco led her in to the trees and she gasped at what she saw.

There, laid upon the ground so elegantly, was a candlelight walkway that led to a red velvet blanket, which was covered by a picnic basket and food. Oh, it was wonderful. There were chocolate covered strawberries, small sandwiches with pumpkin juice and other delicacies.

"Like it?" Draco asked quietly as he led her towards the blanket.

"It's beautiful," Hermione exclaimed as she sat down. "How did you get all of this food?"

"Let's just say that I have my 'connections'," Draco replied with a wink.

Hermione swooned. This Draco was amazing.

"Strawberry?" Draco asked as he held one up to her mouth.

"Sure, why not," Hermione stated. She grinned as she leaned forward and placed her mouth on it. She bit off a good portion which surprised Draco completely but he hid it by a quick smile.

'Wow,' he thought, 'Hermione is amazing. I really need to thank Blaise for giving me the courage to go through with this.'

"Pineapple?" Hermione asked.

"Why thank you," he replied as he leaned forward and took it into his mouth. His lips brushed over Hermione's fingers and she shuddered slightly. As he pulled back he noticed that she was smiling.

'Damn, Granger has some nice lips,' he thought with a smile.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione began, "If this is a trick of yours, I swear, I'm going to hurt you. Don't you forget my threat from the other night because I was completely serious. I will go through with it if you make a fool of me. I'm not stupid."

"Hermione," Draco responded calmly but was cut off by her rambles, "Hermione!"

She stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"Just shut up," he begged. There lips were inches apart and he could tell that Hermione was loving it. "And just listen to me."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She melted and pushed forward, increasing the secretions of lust that were bumping through her body as she captured his lips in hers. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her on top of him. Hermione moaned as she straddled his body.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned as they broke apart and sat up straddling him. Draco smirked.

"You know," he groaned, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in this position more often."

Hermione glanced down and blushed.

"Well, it's not all that uncomfortable, you know. I think I'm beginning to like it."

Draco grinned and pulled her back down for another kiss.

Oh, their kisses were endless and even though the food laid forgotten as they made out beneath the stars, they knew one thing, that tonight was unforgettable, even if their clothes had remained on.

But, one thing they _didn't_ know was that they were being watched. And that person stood in the shadows, witnessing the events of the night unfold, smiling silently to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

After hours of fun, kissing and laughter, Draco and Hermione decided that it was time to retire. Even though they were Head Boy and Girl, this behavior of their's wasn't exactly appropriate for this hour, especially in such a public area.

Hermione grinned as the two ascended the stairs to their corridor. Draco's arm was wrapped lazily around her shoulders while she carried the basket of picnic equipment.

"Tonight was wonderful," she whispered into Draco's chest as they entered the common room.

"But of course it was," Draco responded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Because _I _put it together."

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "For once, could you please just take the compliment without enlarging your ego?"

Draco kissed the top of her forehead. "If you insist."

"Good."

"Do you insist on some late night company, then?"

Hermione pulled Draco closer. "No, but I wouldn't mind a good night kiss."

"Are you sure you want one?"

"Positive."

"We might not be able to stop, though," Draco pointed out. Hermione laughed.

"I think we will. Now plant it on me, lover boy."

And he did, soft and gentle.

'He's such a tease,' Hermione thought as she pulled away. Draco began to pout.

"Oh, stop it, Draco," Hermione grinned. "I'm going to bed now. You should too."

Draco nodded and stalked off to his room in mock disappointment. Hermione rolled her eyes. When she arrived in her room, she jumped on to her bed, hugged a pillow and fell asleep.

Oh, this was going to be one hell of a year if this little fling of hers began to get serious but she didn't mind. Right now her head was swimming with that Slytherin blonde and how talented his lips were...

* * *

"Ginnnnny," Hermione squealed as she jumped upon Ginny's bed the next morning. Ginny groaned and threw the sheets over her head. "Ginny, wake up, wake up!"

"No, it's too early," she moaned.

"But Ginny, don't you want to hear about last night?"

"I slept last night. There's nothing more exciting and fulfilling than that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic when you're sleepy." Ginny groaned again. "So, you don't want to hear about the luscious kisses he planted on my lips?"

Ginny threw the sheets off of her bed.

"What? He kissed you again!"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and explained the whole ordeal.

"Wow, wow, wow," Ginny stuttered, "You are _so _lucky, it's ridiculous."

"I know," Hermione grinned, "I'll have to agree with you on that account."

"But are you going out, like dating?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean, Draco doesn't even know about the other admirer who sent the second letter."

"Well, you've only received one letter from that other guy," Ginny pointed out and Hermione nodded in agreement. "So, I don't know -," But she was cut off by a tapping at the window. Another love letter.

Hermione grabbed it and opened it with shaking fingers. She wasn't sure why she was so scared. Maybe it was because she was afraid of the possibility of falling for another and actually having to be the person to break someone's heart, a task she's never had to complete before.

"Well, what does it say," Ginny begged.

Hermione read it aloud.

_Hermione,  
__I have fallen, head over heels.  
__My heart is hopelessly attached to the thought of you and I.  
__Don't hurt me now.  
__Give me a chance.  
__I need you._

"Damn," Hermione shouted, "The name of the sender is smudged but I know for a fact that this _isn't _Draco. Ugh. I don't know what to do. I mean, I want to know who this is from but I'm perfectly satisfied right now. I know Draco and I aren't really anything more than lustful interactions, which may not even continue, but I don't know. I really don't."

"Well, I could always meet him for you," Ginny offered. "Or, well, maybe not. What if it's Crabbe or something? Ew."

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," she replied with a disappointed shrug.

Never had she been so wanted. It was frightening but it boosted her confidence. No wonder why good looking people are so full of it.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione had received another note from her second admirer and for that she was thankful. But on top of that, Hermione hadn't been able to talk to Draco. Sure they had their fights in Potions which was done purposefully but that was never enough. The only person who knew that their relationship had completed a 360 was Ginny.

But that still didn't make up for the fact that Hermione hadn't seen Draco in a week outside of Potions.

As she was returning from the library after hours, and mulling over these depressing thoughts, a closet door bursted open and she was pulled inside.

"What the hell, get off me," she shouted but a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Shh," the voice told her, "It's me."

Hermione relaxed against the wall. "Draco, Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"A what," he asked.

"Never mind."

"Mm, but, I do believe that I've made a worthy decision when I pulled you into the closet. Don't you agree?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not quite sure yet. Prove to me that you're worth my time."

Draco leaned forward and pushed his body softly against Hermione's and whispered into her ear. "If you insist, princess."

Hermione shivered as his lips claimed hers.With skill, Draco slide his knee between Hermione's legs as she mounted it and wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips then traveled along her jaw bone and down her neck.

"Ohh, Draco," she moaned. Her back arched in lust.Draco quickly pulled back and smiled.

"What? Why are you stopping," Hermione asked in alarm.

Draco smirked and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I only wanted to hear you moan those two words. My work here is done."

Hermione glared. "You're brilliant, Draco, if you think that's how you're going to keep girls coming back."

Draco shrugged and smiled, "You keep coming back, don't you?"

Hermione blushed. "We'll see about that. This is the first time you've done that to me and it will be the last." Draco growled.

"You're sexy when you're mad." Hermione couldn't help but to smile."But, I have to go now," he continued. "I need to talk to someone quickly. I'll meet you in our dorm later, okay?" Hermione nodded and left.

* * *

Draco's entrance into the Slytherin common room wasn't unnoticed. Every first year that was occupying the chairs around the fireplace dispersed quickly leaving only Draco's fellow seventh year, Blaise.

"Oh, good, you're here," Draco drawled as he sat across from the boy.

"What is it that you want," Blaise growled as he glanced up from his papers. Draco's eyes iced over.

"Just to thank you," he retorted through gritted teeth.

"That's all?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's been a pleasure," he replied and then left.

Once Draco had exited, Blaise pulled out a blank piece of parchment and scribbled:

_Master,  
__Our plan is working. We will soon have both of them under control.  
-__Blaise_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione squealed as she jumped upon her bed. Everything was working out wonderfully. Yes, she had just had a small fight with Draco but when haven't they fought? Their relationship isn't the same without the occasional quarrels and they both knew it.

'Spicy,' she thought. 'Or, maybe not.' She shook her head with a grin.

"I think I like him," she muttered aloud, "I really think I do...and this might just be more than lust. Wow."

And she fell asleep smiling.

Life had been wondrous over the past few days. But everything was too perfect...way too perfect.

* * *

The library was empty as a young man sat at a table in the back corner. He rubbed his hands on it's top and smiled softly.

"This is _her_ table," he whispered. "This is where she sits every day. Mm. Hermione."

He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He acted as if he was trying to find her lingering scent in the air, hours after she had left.

"Wow, I sound obsessed," the man muttered, "I need to stop this. But Hermione, she's so sweet, so beautiful, so - oh, she needs to be mine."

The man rose and then left the library behind. He had a mission.

* * *

Draco was whistling which was something nobody has ever seen the man do. But he was happy, even after that cold-hearted spout with Blaise, he was happy. And even though he was such an ass, he knew that occasionally he was nice, only occasionally.

The only person who had ever seen that was Hermione. Not even Pansy knew this personality existed but then again, she enjoyed Draco's bad ass, doesn't give a shit, behavior.

"I can do this," Draco sputtered as he walked through the corridors, "I can tell her I like her. It's not all that hard. I mean, I did tell her that I loved her but I couldn't really mean that completely. But I _do _like her, a lot."

A snicker came from the shadows. Draco spun and faced their direction.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He shouted. His wand was quickly pointed in the direction of the noise.

The malicious laughter continued. It's sound echoed hauntingly down the corridors. Draco shivered and demanded for their appearance once more.

"You're not everything they say you are," the voice spat. "Talking to yourself, getting ready to hex someone and shouting. You know that you could get expelled for behavior such as that. I heard St. Mungo's has an open bed in the psychiatric ward."

"Shut the fuck up and show yourself, you bloody coward," Draco demanded.

The dark figured complied as it began to emerge from the shadows. Draco pursed his lips and awaited the on coming attack.

* * *

Hermione was running. It was dark, it was foggy and it was chilly but she was running down a darkened path, a familiar path. She was screaming and she was begging for them to stop. They were going to kill him, they had him on his knees with their wand pointed at his head. They were going to mutter an Unforgivable. She couldn't let him.

But the path she was treading upon was enlarging itself and she wasn't making any progress. She just kept screaming for them to stop. She kept screaming that she needed him.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt him," she shouted but it was in vain. She quickened her pace. The path lengthened.

A bright green light was emitted from a wand. The wand was still pointed at his head.

And Hermione awoke. Her hair was drenched in a cold sweat, her clothes were clinging to her body and her sheets were a mess. Within the few hours she had began her slumber, she had created mass havoc in her room.

"Merlin," she muttered. "What the hell was that dream for?" But Hermione was still shaken, no matter how many times she attempted to calm herself, so she decided to go find Draco just to make sure everything was alright.

Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs. There was groaning below.

"Stop. Don't hurt her," she heard, "Stop it. You're going to kill her!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran down but all that was there was Draco, tossing on the couch. Hermione grinned and cleared her throat. He did not rouse so she walked down and shook his shoulder. He jumped and grabbed her wrist. When he realized it was only her he relaxed.

"Goodness, Granger," he growled, "You scared me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are we back on a surname basis," she questioned and Draco just shook his head and apologized. "It's alright. Did you know that you were screaming? I thought you were being attacked." Draco sat up.

"Pssht. Me? Get attacked? Yeah, right," he boasted. Hermione pushed his shoulder.

"Alright. What ever you say. I'm going back to bed."

"Want to sleep with me," he asked feverishly.

Hermione smiled but declined.

"I'm not that easy, Draco," she explained. "You may have gotten two make out sessions out of these lips but we're not going that far." Draco shrugged.

"Your loss."

"I bet," she responded as she climbed the stairs to her bed.

* * *

"Hermione," someone cried as she was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Harry! Ron," she exclaimed. The two boys ran to catch up with her. "Harry, you look quite excited this morning. What's up?"

Harry shrugged. "Must I explain?"

"No, we don't want you to exert yourself, Mr. Potter," Ron teased. Hermione grinned.

"Agreed."

At breakfast, the usual bustle of owls and mail arrived but today, Hermione had received a note. It was so uncanny since she barely received mail in the morning.

Ginny noticed and exclaimed, "Another note!"

The nearby Gryffindor's turned to look and Hermione blushed. Ginny quickly turned red and distracted them with conversation.

"Right," Hermione muttered. "I think I'm going to go. I forgot something in my dorm and it takes forever to get up there and back so, bye, guys." The two boys waved.

Once she was alone, Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione,  
__I know you're probably wondering who I am,  
__so, tonight, I will show you.  
__Meet me at ten on the south side of the lake.  
__Love, me._

Hermione smiled.

"Er. I'm going to go. It can't hurt," she whispered. "Draco will never know."

This attention was getting to Hermione's head but she didn't mind. It felt nice to be liked and to be admired so intensely.

And as she walked away a voice from the shadows growled, "Oh, it won't hurt a bit, my dear. We're going to have a great night, such a great night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

"Hermione, wait," Ginny exclaimed to Hermione's retreating back. Hermione paused and turned.

"Yes," she asked.

"What did it say," Ginny begged.

"What did what say?"

"The note?"

"Oh, that," Hermione sighed, "It wasn't from _him. _It was just from my parents."

"Really," Ginny asked suspiciously. "Then why did you leave so quicky?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet. Why was she lying? She didn't know.

"Because, it explained how my dog had just died and I don't really want to talk about it. We've had him for years and just, you know, it's hard."

Ginny nodded. 'Doubt it,' she thought.

"Okay, then," she breathed, "I just wanted to see if your other admirer had sent you another note."

"Nope," Hermione replied. "But I have to go now. Sorry, Ginny."

"Yeah, bye," Ginny answered in disappointment.

'Shit,' Hermione thought, 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

* * *

Once Hermione arrived in her common room after a day of classes, she slumped down in one of the oversized arm chairs.

"What the hell should I do," she asked.

'Just go,' her intuition replied, 'You've never had this much attention in your life. Don't miss the opportunity and just think of it this way: if you don't like the other boy, just tell him and it's the end of it.'

'And what if Draco finds out,' Hermione thought.

'But he won't.'

'He has ways. This might just be one big scam to see if I'd cheat on him.'

'Doubt it,' her intuition said.

'But if I hurt him, I'd dead.'

'Just _go_.'

"Fine, I'll go," Hermione announced.

"Go where," Draco asked as he emerged from the portrait hole.

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to go finish my homework." Draco scrunched his eyebrows.

"Please, you told me you've already finished this week's homework."

"Yes, I have. But there's always more to do," Hermione pointed out.

"Right," he replied. "But if you ever need a distraction, I'm free." Hermione grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know. Now you should go do yours."

Draco scoffed in her direction. "I would if we did it together." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nice try, Draco, but not now," Hermione retorted and ascended to her room.

* * *

With nothing else to do but to sit on her bed, Hermione decided to take a bath and then get ready. She might as well meet this other guy. Hopefully it wouldn't jeopardize her relationship with Draco. But who was she kidding? Of course it would, especially if he found out.

An hour later she decided that it was time to get ready for tonight. She dressed casually, stuck the note in her pocket and when she was ready to exit the common room Draco stopped her.

"Woah, where are you going," he asked.

"Oh, to the Gryffindor common room," she explained.

"Okay," he nodded. She smiled and left.

* * *

"Ha! _Ha!_ I just beat you again, Harry! Fifth time, baby. Do you feel it? Can you feel the defeat? I am swelling with pride right now," Ron exclaimed as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. Harry shook his head in disappointment at the game he had just completed with Ron.

"Damn it," he muttered. Ron grinned.

"Play again?"

"No, I can't," Harry groaned, "I still have loads of homework to do." Ron's face fell as well.

"Shit, so do I," he moaned. He then noticed Hermione walking towards them. "Hermione! Oh, Hermione. You're our saving grace."

"What, how," she questioned.

"You _need _to help us with our homework," Ron begged. Harry stood next to her and began to pout. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is why you're supposed to do it the night you get it," she complained.

"Please," Harry rolled his eyes, "Since when have we ever done that?"

"Okay, you have a point. Let's hurry up then."

For a while, Hermione helped her two hopeless friends complete their homework.

"We've been doing this forever. It's ten of ten," Ron groaned. Hermione jumped.

"Is it that late! I need to go," Hermione yelped and in a tizzy left the common room.

"What was that about," Ron asked Harry.

"No idea," he responded. "Wait. What is this," he inquired as he picked up a piece of folded parchment up from beneath the chair Hermione was seated in.

"What it say?"

Harry read it aloud. Ginny who was passing by heard it and snatched it from him.

"Oh, shit," she groaned.

"What," the boys yelled in unison.

"I need to go," she explained. "I can't tell you what's going on right now."

"Fine, we're coming then," Ron insisted.

"Fine, just hurry up," Ginny demanded as she rushed out the common room door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione's discreet exit from the common room worked in her favor. 'The less people who see me now,' she thought, 'The less who can tell Draco where I was. 

With a smirk she ran through the main doors and out onto the grounds.

She did feel slightly bad for what she was doing but her curiosity overpowered her need to please Draco.

Oh well.

* * *

"Ginny, what the _hell _is going on with Hermione," Ron demanded as he followed Ginny down the corridor. 

"Do you really want to know," she asked.

"Yes," Harry and Ron demanded.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell a soul _and _that you won't do anything to this person afterwards. Okay?"

"Well, it depends," Harry began but Ginny interrupted.

"Do you want to know or not!"

"Yes," Harry muttered sheepishly.

"Then promise."

"Promise," both boys announced. Ginny stopped and then told them the story.

"Holy shit," Ron muttered afterwards, "I can't believe she didn't tell us."

"I'm going to kill that piece of shit," Harry growled.

"That's why," Ginny explained and pointed at Harry. "Remember your promise." He rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.

"So, what are we going to do now," Ron asked.

"Well," Ginny began, "I think we should tell Draco."

"Ha, why? I'd rather not save that bastard from any pain," Harry scoffed. Ginny narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Harry Potter, if a girl was about to cheat on you, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yes, but why would you tattle on her? You are her best friend."

Ginny lowered her eyes to the ground. "I just have a feeling that this guy isn't someone pleasant. I don't know why, but I just do and I think if we have Draco, he can protect her."

"And what if he isn't hurting her but actually...you know...they're doing _stuff_," Ron asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Well, I don't know...," Ginny sighed as they continued walking. A shadow suddenly covered them.

"Ms. Weasley, oh, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. What are you doing out in the hallway at such a late hour?" It was Professor Dumbledore. The three students froze.

"We were..."

"I forgot my..."

"I lost my..."

They began to stutter as they attempted to come up with a liable excuse. Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I understand," Dumbledore nodded and raised his hands, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley left their Potion book in the Head dorm and needed some guidance." The three nodded feverishly. "Well, hurry up then," Dumbledore urged, "I wouldn't want any other teacher to catch you. Now go on."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry muttered. Dumbledore winked and they continued on their way.

* * *

Hermione stepped into a gust of crisp, fall air. She only had five minutes left so she jogged to the south side of the lake. With every step she began to wonder if she had made the right decision. 

To her left, she passed the gardens where she had her first kiss with Draco and as the wind picked up, a few rose pedals from the other night blew by.

'Shit,' she thought, 'What am I doing? I should turn around.'

But she didn't. Curiosity killed the cat and it was curiosity that was going to kill Hermione.

* * *

"Draco," Ginny screeched as she ran into the Head common room. "Shit. Draco!" There was a rumbling to the left and down he came. When he saw them he rolled his eyes. 

"She isn't here. You can leave. I'm going to bed. Bye."

"No, wait," Ginny yelled. "That's why we're here. It's because Hermione _isn't_. She's gone to meet this other guy, and I think she's making a mistake."

Draco narrowed his eyes and glanced at the three Gryffindors standing in his presence.

"What kind of sick joke is this," he demanded. "Now get out!"

"No," Harry grumbled. "She's serious. Show him the note, Ginny." Ginny reluctancy did so.

Draco read it a few times before lifting his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Ginny responded. "Look, we think this guy might be dangerous. I don't know why, but I just get that feeling. Could you please come with us to stop her? It's," Ginny paused and grabbed Ron's hand to look at his watch, "Five of ten. We need to go now. Prove to her that you love her."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Hermione wrapped her robes tightly around her body as she paced the edge of the lake. It was a minute to ten and she was impatiently awaiting the arrival of this admirer and with each second that passed she began to doubt herself and her decision. 

'This is probably a set-up,' she thought, 'Shit.'

'Just stay,' her intuition begged. 'Please?'

Hermione didn't. She turned on her heel and began to walk back towards the castle but a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going, Hermione," he asked, "You've only yet to arrive."

"Who are you," Hermione asked. The man who emerged from the shadows was wearing a mask.

"Your lover, of course."

"Um, no, you aren't. Draco has that position covered."

"No, he doesn't. He's a bloody prick," the man shouted, "I'm your admirer. I care for you, Hermione. I need to be yours." Hermione narrowed her eyes and attempted to get free of the man's grip.

"Could you please remove your hand from my wrist? This isn't how you treat someone you fancy," she insisted.

"But if I let go, you'll run. I can see it in your eyes. I refuse to let you leave me so quickly."

"No, I won't."

"Liar," the man shouted. Hermione shivered as the man pulled her close. He leaned in for a kiss. Hermione turned away. "How dare you," he growled.

"Let _go _of me," Hermione begged frantically. "Please?"

The man tightened his grip. Hermione then felt something sharp against her side.

"If you want to live," he growled, "Then kiss me. Otherwise, consider yourself dead."

Hermione succumb to the man's orders and slipped her mouth over his. She pretended he was Draco. It didn't seem all that bad. That is, until she heard footsteps approach but before she could scream for help, a voice muttered, "Hermione...".

The man let her go and she turned. It was Draco. He was astonished.

"Draco, I can explain," she cried but his eyes had already hardened. Harry, Ginny and Ron approached his side. "Please! Let me explain..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

"Draco," Hermione pleaded. The look in Draco's eyes was shattering her heart.

'_Fuck_,' she thought, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

"Save your bullshit," he growled, "For someone who wants to hear it."

"No, just give me a chance," Hermione begged.

"No, I'll pass. You know, I should have known better than to tangle myself up with you. Honestly, what the fuck did you do to me? Drug me or something? I should have never touched a," he paused and then spat, "A mudblood." Hermione recoiled as if she had just been slapped. It sure as hell felt that way.

"Draco," she cried. She was on her knees. "That isn't what happened. He forc-," Draco interrupted her.

"You're despicable," he muttered in disgust, "Stay on your knees. It's where you belong."

"Why are you so upset," she yelled. It was a ridiculous inquiry though.

"Are you kidding? And for someone as smart as you, you'd think you'd be able to figure this one out. Go suck his face. We're through."

Hermione yelled for him once more. Tears were streaming down her face. He shook his head and spat on the ground next to her. He turned and left. Hermione glanced at her friends in distress. They stood wide-eyed and astonished.

"Ginny," Hermione begged, "You understand, right?"

Ginny shook her head. "I know we've talked about this but, I don't know. You lied to me, Hermione, about that note you received. You should have told me and we could have talked this over. I understand that Draco's uncanny infatuation with you was a shock but besides that, you seemed _happy_ with him and I know I suggested going to see this other guy but after how successful you were with Draco, I don't know...I don't think you should have."

Hermione bowed her head in shame.

"I thought you were better than this," Harry muttered. "I never thought you'd stoop to this level and go after a _Malfoy_, our sworn enemy."

"Harry, please," Ginny begged. "Let's just go."

"No, wait," Hermione sobbed. "You don't understand what happened. That man was forc-,"

"Sh. We don't need to hear it, Hermione," Ginny nodded and pushed the boys towards the castle. "We're leaving now."

Harry paused.

"Harry," Ron asked.

"I'm going to help Hermione back to the castle," he explained, "It's the least I can do." Ginny and Ron shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny whispered. Ron did the same. They then made their way to the castle.

"Do you need some help," Harry questioned. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, please, just _listen _to me."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't want to hear about your relationships. It's bad enough that I need to stomach _this _one with Draco."

"You mean, what I _had_," Hermione moaned. Harry grimaced at the thought.

"So, do you need any help," he asked once more as he kneeled next to Hermione on the ground.

"No," she shook her head. She then glanced behind her. The man who had just ruined her relationship had just disappeared. "I can manage. I just need some time to think." Harry nodded.

"Okay. But, you know, if you ever need anything..."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled too. Within minutes he was swallowed by the castle.

* * *

Hermione's post upon the front stairs of the castle was a pathetic one. She sat there, her head in her hands, and wept. She wept for the misunderstanding, she wept for her pathetic lack of self-control, she wept for what she had just lost with Draco and she had wept for the feelings she had failed to recognize until now when she no longer had a chance.

"What the hell just happened," she muttered. "What the _hell_?"

How could just one man, a masked man at that, ruin her relationship with the one person, ironically enough, she felt slightly comfortable with. Sure, she had her fling with Krum but he wasn't as easy to be around as Draco. Oh, it was hard to explain but Hermione missed what she had acquired over the past few days. Easy come, easy go, that saying didn't just apply to monetary situations but this one too.

But the thing that bothered her the most, was the lack of communication between her and her friends and most of all, Draco. Why wouldn't they let her explain? If they had, everything would be alright, everything would be the same except the other guy would have been hexed into oblivion by the three boys who witnessed her crime of infidelity.

"Shit," she whispered in fury. She stomped her feet upon the stairs. "What the hell have _I _done? Where the hell has my head been this whole time? Fuck."

* * *

Draco's fury left a path of destruction as he entered the castle and stormed towards the common room. He had just been hurt, hell, for the first time in his life, he had let _another_ hurt him.

"Fuck," he growled. His fist lashed out and punched the nearby wall. He cursed yet again as he fumbled for his wand to remove the scratches that his hand had just received.

'Why did she do this,' he thought, 'What did I do? Is she attempting to repay me for the past six years? Fuck. It's not going to work. Fucking mudblood, that's all she is.'

Draco entered the common room and ripped his robes from his body and threw them upon the couch. His hurricane of catastrophe followed him to his room.

Once he entered, he snatched the closest, breakable object, and chucked it against his wall. This continued for twenty minutes until everything except for his large, solid, belongings were destroyed.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered, "Doesn't know what she's just done."

But Hermione was circling his head. Her face, her smile, her laughter, her _moan_. It was all there and it was an unending cycle of memories and mental scolding.

"Fuck this," he growled and opened his cabinet. Inside he grabbed his last sleeping potion. It worked so efficiently that he was unable to hear the screams from Hermione's room...

* * *

Hermione, tears still streaming down her face, rose from the stairs and walked to her common room. When she entered, she lit a candle and spotted Draco's robes thrown upon the couch. She lifted them to her nose and cried. They smelt like him, they smelt exactly the same as when they were in the closet and on the picnic blanket and in the gardens. The impact of the situation completely hit Hermione and she stumbled to her bed and collapsed.

* * *

"Hermione," someone whispered. Hermione tossed in her bed. Her dreams were still playing behind her eyes. "Hermione!" This time the voice was demanding her consciousness.

"Yes," she asked, still groggy and half awake.

"Get _up_."

"Draco," she called.

"No, bitch," the voice screeched. "Get the fuck up now, or else."

Hermione then felt a blade press against her throat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

The blade pressed against Hermione's throat was as slick as it was earlier tonight when it was against her side. Her body stiffened in fright. 

"Who are you," she stuttered beneath the pressure.

"Your lover," the darkened man whispered.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" Hermione spoke louder in hopes of alerting Draco.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," the man purred slyly, "But in the meantime, why don't we have some fun?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She was defenseless, dressed in only her nightgown, and couldn't find her wand anywhere.

'Shit, shit. Draco,' she thought, 'Fuck. Wake up.'

The blade was removed from her throat and the pressure from her bed subsided as the man removed himself from it. Hermione took the surprising opportunity by the hand and fell to the ground and felt for her robes in which her wand would be located. But when she found them, it was not inside.

"Are you looking for your wand, sweet heart," the man called from the shadows. Hermione shivered.

"No," she lied as she sat back on the bed.

"Don't be smart with me. I know you are but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter one bit." The man walked around the bed and suddenly appeared from behind. His breath was penetrating her bare back and Hermione gripped the bed in alarm. Her mouth opened in a scream but his hand quickly covered it.

"Don't you dare think about it," he growled as he crawled on top of her and pressed the blade into her side. "My threats aren't empty. Don't expect this one to be." Hermione nodded feverishly. Oh, this wasn't the way she wanted her first time to go. Fuck, no one wants this.

She shook as her nightgown was removed and again when her lips were forcefully captured by 'her secret lover'. He growled in pleasure as he made his way up and down her body.

"Are you enjoying this," he moaned from between her legs.

She shook her head no. The blade's pressure increased.

"Yes, I am," Hermione lied through her teeth. His body then lifted from hers as he undid his zipper. Hermione jumped at the chance of escape and ran towards the bathroom door. If only she could get inside, then she could wake Draco.

"Draco," she screamed as she flung the bathroom door open.

"Fucking bitch," the man yelled from behind her as he slammed the door shut. He grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth. He couldn't find his wand so a silencing charm was impossible. "Don't you dare say another fucking word."

* * *

Draco lay on his bed. His dreams were no longer filled with Hermione's angelic caresses but with every other girl he's touched. He groaned as he remembered the last Hufflepuff he had banged when he heard screams. 

"Shut the fuck up," he yelled to his wall. With his wand he performed a silencing spell and fell back asleep.

* * *

Hermione cried. There was no room to move as the man pressed his body against hers. She sobbed into his hand and with each tear that fell, he pressed harder. She learned to become numb in the course of a few minutes. 

The rest was just a blur...

"Thanks a bunch, toots," the man moaned as he pulled away and zipped his pants. "Don't mutter a word or else those little friends of yours will be history, and I don't give a shit if he's the boy who lived."

Hermione sobbed as he exited the room. Her bruised body slid down the wall. She fell upon her wand and she cried.

'I was just raped,' she thought, 'I was just _raped_. Kill me...'

* * *

"Wow, tonight was, different," Ron muttered to Ginny. Both red heads were seated in front of the dying fire in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was to their right. 

"I'd say so," Ginny agreed.

"I never expected her to go for _Malfoy_," Ron moaned. "Why him?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not going to hold that against her," she explained. "Because they were actually happy together. You have no idea how many girls would kill for an opportunity such as that, Ronald."

"Obviously not. I'm not a girl and my name isn't Ronald, it's Ron."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just wish she hadn't gone through with what she did tonight. If only she had come to me then we could have talked about it and I could have convinced her not to leave."

"Wait," Ron asked, "Have you known about these notes?"

"Of course," Ginny exclaimed. "I've known about the ones from Draco, well, not who they were from until he revealed himself, and then about the first note she had received from the second admirer. I could have stopped her..."

Harry glanced at her from his position in his arm chair.

"Why didn't you mention that," he asked. Ginny blushed with embarrassment.

"I don't know. The first time she received a note from the second admirer, I pushed her to see who it was but then afterwards I was beginning to rethink it and decided that she shouldn't. I mean, she had confided in me and explained how happy she was with Draco. I was going to say something when the second note arrived, which would have been today, if she had told me about it."

"I think we should just drop it," Ron muttered.

"I agree but I can't help but wondering who that other guy really is. What if he's hurting her," Harry muttered curiously.

"I doubt it," Ron replied. "You saw the way they were tonight."

"Yes," Harry began, "But it could have been a set up. Hermione was trying to tell us something. We were just too shocked with the situation to listen."

"I doubt anyone would do that to her," Ginny pointed out. Harry watched her.

"You never know with people in this school," Harry sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Ron and Ginny nodded as Harry went upstairs, grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map and exited the dorm.

He was angry with the situation. He was angry with himself and he was angry with Ginny and Ron for not listening to him. What if he was right? What if something was wrong? Hermione rarely cries but this year, she had been a load of waterworks.

"Bloody hell," he whispered beneath his breath as he waved his wand on the map. No one else was in the halls except for him. "Am I attracted to Hermione? Ha, no, I can't be. We're just friends and always will be otherwise everything could be ruined."

He shook his head.

"It's decided," he whispered, "I have to get over this notion."

But Harry couldn't help but to walk to the Head dorms while his new and unexpected realization played in his mind. As he was making his way down the corridor though, the Head portrait swung open and a whistling man exited. Harry knew it wasn't Draco. He glanced down at the Marauder's Map quickly to find his identity and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

For the first time in Harry's life, the Marauder's Map was unable to identify the person who had just crossed his path.

'What the hell,' he thought, 'That's really odd. Since when was this map unable to identify someone?'

Harry then decided to follow the person to see what house they were in. That way he could figure out if it was a friend of Draco's or a stranger but the man walked too briskly and just suddenly disappeared from the map.

"Shit," Harry whispered. "Who the hell was that?"

He paced the corridor and then stood back in front of the Head portrait. He was about to whisper the password to check on Hermione when Mrs. Norris turned the corner.

"Son of a bitch," Harry groaned and ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione was in pain. Never had she felt this sore, this abused, this _used. _She crawled along the ground and felt for her nightgown which she pulled back on slowly.

"Oh, damn," she cried as she climbed into bed and wrapped the messy sheets around her. She was in denial of her current situation. She couldn't even think of the words that would describe the man and the act he had just committed.

She was simply too numb. She was too shocked. She needed to sleep. She tried, at least.

* * *

"Oh, Draco," Veronica whimpered as he pushed himself upon her. She arched her back. The sweat glistened upon her forehead and he smirked at her intense pleasure. "You're so, oh, good."

He groaned as he continued his thrusts. Her back arched higher and her arms wrapped around her neck. She pulled him into a lustful kiss. His hair was a mess and so was hers.

'Sex hair,' he thought. 'And claiming the virginity of this black haired, Ravenclaw vixen.'

This was two years ago but the memory suited him nicely. Draco groaned in his sleep. He awoke right before the best part due to the massive tent he had been sporting for the majority of the night. He groaned and glanced at the clock and then between his legs.

It was five in the morning.

'Might as well take a shower,' he thought. 'This hurts.'

As he entered the bathroom, after removing the silencing spell upon his room, he glanced into Hermione's room. Inside, he saw her wrapped in her sheets. Her hair a mess, her room a mess, her clothes and books scattered everywhere.

'That's not like her,' he thought.

"Oh, fuck it," he whispered and shut the door. "Fuck her, that mudblood."

He grinned as he turned on the shower, rid himself of his choking boxers and spent a pleasurable twenty minutes inside.

* * *

The halls were quiet at six thirty in the morning as Draco walked them. With a new outlook and without any restraining relationships, he was happy and he was excited.

Actually, he was looking for a new girl to take his mind off of Hermione. He needed another girl to help him regain his old demeanor, his old, fuck and go, attitude.

And as he was strolling the Slytherin corridors he spotted just that person.

"Pansy," he growled as he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pansy melted beneath his touch.

"Draco," she moaned.

"You're just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh, really," she muttered seductively as she turned to face him. At this point, Draco didn't give a shit how pathetically unattractive she was. Right now, he just needed some. "And why is that?"

"You'll see," Draco whispered into her ear. He then pulled her into the nearest broom closet. Pansy moaned.

"How'd you know this was my favorite place to screw?"

"Just a guess," Draco growled.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she awoke. She turned and fell out of bed. When she opened her eyes, she witnessed last night's destruction.

"Shit," she muttered as she grabbed her wand and fixed the room with a spell. "Ow," she groaned while she flicked her wrist. She glanced down to see the problem. She screamed when she saw it.

There were bruises _everywhere_. Her wrists were covered in black and blue hand prints. Her legs were darkened, so were her upper thighs and torso. The only part of her body left untouched was her face even though her lips were considerably swollen.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she walked to the bathroom. She shed her nightgown and looked at her reflection. She was a mess, one big, black and blue, mess.

Hermione winced as she entered the warm shower. The soft water pressure against her skin burned and the extensive, hot showers she once adored were now only five minutes long.

In desperation, Hermione covered any visible bruises with her concealer. After Transfiguration she was determined to find a spell to hide these bruises. The last thing she needed was for them to be found. Then that would result in her endangering her friends.

'Great, just great,' she thought as she went to the Great Hall, 'Just bloody great.'

* * *

"Harry," Ron shouted as Harry descended into the Gryffindor common room the next morning. "I'm glad you're up. I want to apologize for last night, if either Ginny or I upset you."

Harry shrugged. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"So, how was your walk, then?"

"It was alright," Harry replied. He then explained what happened with the Marauder's Map.

"That's bloody creepy," Ron exclaimed as the two made their way down to breakfast.

"I know," Harry retorted with just as much confusion. "I have no idea who it could be. Whoever it was though, was shorter than I was."

Ron nodded. "So, it must be a Slytherin. What do you think? Crabbe or Goyle?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they aren't smart enough to whistle." Ron laughed in agreement.

"What about Blaise," Ron asked.

"Possibly."

As they entered the Great Hall, a roar of laughter erupted from the Slytherin table. It was Draco talking animatedly with the rest of his peers. Pansy was sitting on his lap and Crabbe and Goyle were both on his sides. Their giant bodies heaved with laughter.

Ron scoffed. "How disgusting," he muttered.

"Uh, yeah," Harry replied as they sat and began their breakfast.

* * *

When Hermione arrived for breakfast, Ginny, Harry and Ron, frantically made room for her.

"Hermione," Ginny shouted as she sat. Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry for last night," Ron blurted out quickly. Hermione stiffened. 'Was he the one in my room last night,' she thought. 'Ha, yeah right.' She shook her head. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and being such an ass."

Ginny apologized too.

"I was just shocked, you know," Ginny began. "I didn't think you'd go through with it but it's also my fault as well. If I had never encouraged you to go..."

Hermione nodded.

"It's alright," she replied bleakly. Ginny watched her with concern.

"Are you okay," Ginny asked.

"Just hungry," Hermione explained. The thing is, she barely ate one bite.

* * *

After hearing Ginny's blabber about boys for thirty minutes at breakfast, Hermione began to glance around the Great Hall. She went from table, to table, searching for someone, anyone. That someone was Draco and when she spotted him making out with Pansy she gagged.

Ginny, Harry and Ron jumped to her side and asked if she was alright. Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay," she sputtered. They sat down again.

* * *

Transfiguration is a horrible class to have first period, Hermione decided as she exited the room with a new assignment. Never before had she thought such a blasphemous thing but last night had changed her.

"Um, guys," she asked. Harry and Ron turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to head up to the library to begin my paper. I'll catch up with you, er, later?"

"That's fine," Ron replied. As Hermione left, he glanced at Harry. Both knew something was up, they just had to figure out a way to get Hermione to explain.

* * *

"What's going on," Harry asked Ron as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"No idea, mate," Ron replied. Harry scratched his head.

"Do you think that man who exited her dorm last night was someone _special? _Like, a lover or something? Maybe she just doesn't want to tell us about him like she didn't want to about Draco."

Ron nodded. "That's a very good theory." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Ron, please stop staring at Lavender's ass," he whispered. Ron turned an odd shade of crimson. "But I'm going to the library now to see what's up with Hermione, I guess."

"Oh, shit," Ron began. "I'm come with you but I forgot to do my Potion's homework. Shit, shit, we have that in an hour."

Harry laughed. "Go, Ron. I'll be fine."

* * *

Harry arrived in the library seconds before Hermione was ready to depart. Swiftly, he made his way to the back of the library. In order to stay unseen, he stood behind a nearby bookshelf. Hermione was furiously taking notes.

"Good," she muttered as she slammed a book shut and replaced it on the shelf. She left soon after.

Harry, unable to initiate a conversation with Hermione, settled on looking at the book she was reading. It definitely was not helpful for their Transfiguration homework. Those books were on the opposite end of the library.

"_The Art of Masquerading Bruises_," Harry whispered as he read the book title. He opened the book to a page which had just been marked by Hermione.

'_This potion is extremely difficult and complex,'_ it said._ 'If it is made the wrong way, this potion can result in severe bodily damage. You should not use this potion, unless your bruises are extensive. For example, if you were in a severe accident, raped, or severely hexed, this potion will be useful, otherwise use with caution. It is extremely strong. Follow the directions listed below to make this tonic.'_

Harry shut the book and placed it back on the shelf as he ran his fingers through his hair. The book itself didn't astonish him but the fact that there was an arrow pointing to the word 'raped' was and it looked like Hermione wrote it.

"Holy shit," Harry groaned, "Was Hermione raped?"

He was then knocked unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_(Rewritten July 06)_

* * *

Hermione skimmed through the pages of _Masquerade Potions: The Simple Art Behind Them_, until she found what she was looking for.

"Finally," she whispered as she took notes about covering bruises. Once the information was copied, Hermione made an arrow pointing to 'rape', just so she knew where to find the article if she needed to look again.

But, the sound of footsteps suddenly echoed from behind her. Hermione turned to see if anyone was there as she tried not to panic. To her relief, there wasn't anyone. As the footsteps faded, Hermione took the opportunity to fold a piece of old parchment and bookmark the dusty page. Just another way to find the directions later.

"Mm, okay," Hermione muttered. She gathered her notes and placed the book on the shelf.

Hermione smiled. She was walking through the rows of bookshelves in which she had spent so much time reading. That made her a classified 'nerd' but she didn't mind, not one bit because that's who she was. Books made her. And as she made her way out of the library she waved to Madame Prince who was placing returned books on their respected shelves.

"Have you found everything you need Miss Granger," she asked. She was quite charming for a librarian who many kids found too demanding but she was only doing her job.

"Oh, yes, Madame Prince." Hermione replied smiling.

"I'm glad. I haven't seen you in here that much this year. Is everything okay?"

Hermione paused and glanced at the librarian whose wrinkled face was weathered from old age, yet, she still looked astonishingly respectable, just like the old books she was holding. As if to complete the cliche 'librarian' look, her glasses hung over her dark blue blouse which stopped above her pin-stripped pants. Her Hogwarts Robes were all that were separating her from the muggle librarian idea of perfection. Ironic, hm?. But, even so, Hermione could tell that Madame Prince had once been the apple of many young men's eye, even though her once chocolate brown hair was turning a slight shade of grey.

"Everything is fine," Hermione assured. "I just haven't had the time to come down as often with classes and Head Girl duties and all." Hermione felt slightly ashamed but it wasn't like she was telling a complete lie.

The librarian smiled softly. "Well, I won't hold you any longer. Just don't be too feisty." Hermione laughed as she winked.

"Don't you worry, I won't be."

Hermione's trip to the head dorms was taken with as much caution as possible. Before every corner, she'd pause and check quickly. She didn't want anymore surprises. She had managed to successfully make it up to the Head corridor and since the dorm was only a corner away she turned without checking. This was her first mistake.

Hermione harshly collided with another person and fell to the ground. Everything she was carrying flew in every direction. She wasn't able to see who it was since his body was covering her face.

"Just the person I wanted to see," they said. Hermione's stomach jumped. It was _him_.

* * *

Ron practically ran to the Gryffindor common room. He was scolding himself for forgetting the Potion's essay. How could he have been so stupid?

"Shit, shit," he muttered. "I can't finish this bloody essay in an hour. Shit."

When he entered the common room, he was far from pleased. It was noisy and the few people who were occupying it, mostly seventh years, were enjoying themselves.

"Bloody hell."

Ron, pissed as hell, slammed his parchment on a nearby table and set off to work. He was cursing the world, himself and Hermione for being bloody right about not waiting until the last minute to finish work, especially potions.

Someone tapped Ron on the shoulder. He spun around, completely livid. It was Lavender.

"Er," she stammered. Ron's expression was quite a shock. "Is something the matter? I noticed you were quite, er, flustered over here..."

Ron's jaw unclenched. He laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, actually. I have a major problem. I have potions in an hour and I don't have the bloody assignment and I don't think I can complete it by then. I'm so fucked."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "_Ron_," she groaned. "Why didn't you say something earlier? I would have let you copy." She walked towards the couch and removed a scroll of parchment from her bag. "Here. Just don't copy it word for word or else, Snape will realize what we've done."

Ron smiled in thanks. Lavender smiled too and returned to the couch, reached for her book and continued reading. Ron, who should have turned to begin copying her essay, couldn't help but to stare at her. She was..._amazing_. Her hair, her features, her innocent complection. Just _everything_.

Lavender glanced up and caught his eyes. Ron turned red.

"Do you have a question about something on my essay?"

"Oh, er, no," Ron replied sheepishly. "Well, actually, I do. I need help..."

Lavender smiled.

"Alright."

Ron, needless to say, wasn't exactly concentrating on his essay while Lavender sat next to him which resulted in her doing the majority of the work. Ron's eyes were too busy admiring her body.

"Thanks again," he nodded in gratitude. There were only ten minutes more until potions.

"You're welcome. If you ever need any help, just ask me. I don't mind."

"Oh, and same here."

"Great," Lavender grinned. "I have to go now. See you around, Ron."

"Yeah, bye."

Ron was astonished. She was beautiful...

* * *

The sound was loud but not loud enough as a book came crashing along the side of Harry's head. He instantly fell to the floor unconscious.

"This should teach you Potter," the attacker growled, "To not meddle in other people's business _ever_ again." The man smirked and wrapped himself in an invisibility cloak. His exit was unnoticeable and so was the damage that had just been inflicted upon the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Lavender and Parvarti made their way to their next class together. It was what they've been doing since first year.

"So, what's up," Parvarti asked to simply start conversation.

"Oh, nothing really," Lavender replied joyously. "I just helped Ron with his potion's essay. That boy completely forgot about the assignment. Could you imagine how angry Snape would have been?"

Parvarti's eyes widened.

"Merlin, Parvarti, I didn't think Snape's anger would have been that much of a shock."

Parvarti shook her head. "No, it's not that," she began, "It's the fact that you just helped Ron on his essay. We both know that you only help boys if you like them. So," she pushed with a raise of her eyebrows. "Do you like him?"

Lavender blushed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know."

"Yes! Yes you do!"

"Oh, shush, maybe I do," Lavender admitted. "But, it doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does."

"Well, just keep this quiet and between us, okay?"

"Definitely," Parvarti agreed. Lavender couldn't help but smiling.

* * *

Ron decided immediately after Lavender exited the common room that he liked her a lot. He assumed these strong feelings had been latent but now they were coming full force. As he walked down to potions, he weighed his options.

If he decided to, possibly, ask Lavender on a date, he'd be setting himself up for an evening of, well, just perfection. She was beautiful, intelligent and seemingly nice.

Or, she could just reject him. But she wouldn't do that, would she?

"Oh, fuck it. I'll ask Harry for advice. He's good at these things."

* * *

"This is bloody ridiculous," Parvarti groaned as she exited her class. "I can't believe he just assigned us another three foot essay. I'm pissed."

Lavender sighed. "I know and you'd think they would lighten the work load seeing as N.E.W.T.s are this year."

"Yeah. Merlin, this is going to take _forever_."

"Well, actually. I remember Hermione telling me about loads of helpful books near her favorite table in the back of the library. I bet one could help us on this essay. Should we go look?"

Parvarti nodded in relief. "Yeah, why not."

On there way, Parvarti insisted on discussing Lavender's small infatuation with Ron, much to Lavender's dismay. This conversation initially led to Parvarti tripping on a book in the library.

"Oh, shit," she moaned as she picked herself from the ground. Lavender kneeled and placed the book on the shelf and helped to reclaim all of her friends thrown belongings.

"Do you have everything," Lavender asked.

"Um," Parvarti checked. "No, my quill. I think it's behind that bookcase."

Lavender stood to check and what she found sent a blood curdling scream past her lips.

"What is it," Parvarti screamed and joined her side. What she saw caused her to scream again.

Madame Prince ran over to scold the girls for their obnoxious behavior but when she saw the object of their fear, she almost fainted.

"Severus," she screeched. She had just seen him enter the library. The hooked nose professor quickly responded to her call. He looked down as well.

"Excuse me," he ordered. "But I must bring this boy to the infirmary."

With as much distaste as he had for the boy, Snape knew better than to leave a student bleeding upon the floor, which was just the case with Harry Potter.

"Get those girls to Dumbledore. He'll want to know the story," Snape demanded. He left in a flurry of robes and blood.

* * *

"Who the hell are you," Hermione growled.

"Who else do you think it would be," the man asked.

"I - I don't know."

Whoever it was above her lifted himself from her body. It was Draco. Hermione's relief was apparent in her eyes.

"Wow," he smirked. "Don't look so happy to see me Granger." Draco spat her name with the same distaste he had carried with it over the past seven years.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Not _really_ but I would appreciate it if you would stop pushing me to the ground."

Draco smirked once more as Hermione rose to her feet. He approached her until they were only inches apart and her back was against the corridor.

"Don't tell me you don't like it. I know you do...," he whispered. His lips hovered centimeters from hers now.

Hermione was mesmerized. She was trying as hard as she could _not _to fall in love with those eyes once more.

But he was just so close...

His lips were moving in for the catch. His breath was on hers...

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione pushed Draco away from her. It sounded like Ron but it was a third year boy instead.

"Hermione," he called breathlessly. "Harry, he's hurt. Come. He's in the infirmary. I'll show you."

Hermione glanced at Draco and the boy in horror and then at her notes on the floor. Draco bent to pick them up.

"I'll bring them back to the common room, I guess," he stated stiffly. "Just go."

Hermione ran to the Infirmary. When she arrived, she collapsed to her knees next to Harry's bed.

"What happened," she begged Ron for an answer who was standing next to her. He shrugged.

"They don't know. He hasn't woken yet."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione moaned. Her eyes watered and she brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. In her hand, Hermione felt Harry's pulse weaken. "Oh no. Nurse! Someone help, please!"

Ron grabbed her in alarm as a group of nurses who had been just called in for assistance, rushed over.

"Move, please," they insisted.

Ron and Hermione stepped back from the scene. His arms were around her and Hermione was crying into his chest.

"Don't leave us, Harry," she begged. "Please don't."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A.N. Hola everyone! I have FINALLY updated!!! Yes…I know…it's been a while but I've been SO busy!!! I hope this chapter will satisfy all of you!! Review please! I would LOVE to get 500 reviews by the 18th chapter =) So please keep them coming!! Oh yes, and the responses to them will be at the bottom of the chapter, as usual!! And now…on with Love…Or Something Like It!**

_Hermione looked over and saw Harry sleeping with a blank expression on his face. He had a large white bandage wrapped around his head and it was obvious it still bled after it was bandaged, since there was a red stain on the side. Part of his raven black hair was matted down with old blood._

_"Harry!" Hermione ran over to the side of his bed and held onto his hand. "Harry…" she began to cry. The tears were starting to spill out. "What has happened to you?"_

_Suddenly, Hermione felt Harry's pulse begin to get faint. "Oh no! Harry!!!!! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!" Nurses came running over to her side. She told them that Harry's pulse was dieing. They began to put charms on him to keep him alive. Meanwhile, Hermione was pushed out of the way, so she ran over to Ron. He put his arms around her while she began to cry._

_"Is he going to be okay??" She whimpered through tears and sobs._

_"Shh…its okay Hermione…shhh…" Ron said as he held her. Hermione had turned away from Harry and was crying into his chest, while he watched._

_"Please don't leave us…" Ron whispered quietly to Harry as the nurses worked around him, "Stay with us."_

The nurses quickly scrambled around Harry's unconscious body, while Ron and Hermione stood there paralyzed. Their best friend, in the **whole **world, the one they spent their time with, the one who knew their secrets was on his deathbed. He wasn't moving, and from the way the nurses were acting, it seemed like he wasn't doing too well.

Hermione still hadn't looked at the scene that was playing out in front of her, and was holding on to Ron as tight as she could manage. '_Harry…'_ she thought through her sobs, '_Please make it. What have I done to deserve this God?'_ As she cried into her other best friends shirt she could feel his arms wrap around her small frame, and for just a second she felt safe and secure, but reality hit her again, and the flood of tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, the nurses were quickly running around the stiff forms of Hermione and Ron. They were muttering spells, making potions and doing anything possible to save the boy-who-lived.

"Excuse me, you two need to leave." A female voice said sternly to the duo, "We can't have you here right now. I'm sorry." They both looked at her before she wrapped a curtain around Harry's bed and the dozen nurses working on him. Hermione looked up at Ron before she turned and ran out of the Infirmary, not believing what was happening to her _at all._

---»

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the Head dorm corridor as he watched a familiar bushy haired lioness run down toward the Infirmary.

"God damn it!" He swore under his breath as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. "What the hell is wrong with me? What was I **just** about to do!!!" Draco slowly ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair before he sat down against the wall. "I was just about to kiss…Hermi- _Granger._ God! What if _Lucius_ finds out! I'll be murdered for sure."

Draco quickly stood up and made his way back towards the Head common room. His initial plans were completely forgotten, after what happened. "Mysterious" he muttered and the portrait opened and he quickly walked in and slid down on one of the couches located in front of the fire. "Alright…I'll just have to tell Granger that there's nothing going on between us, and I was just…messing with her. Yes…that should work, okay, good."

"Draco…" a voice said from behind him as he was falling into a light sleep. He turned towards the voice, "Fancy seeing me here??"

---»

Hermione ran blindly down corridors after corridors. Her eyes were still filled with the salty tears she had been crying as she tried to run the pain out of her, but it was not working. She slowly slid down a wall and collapsed into a corner, crying to herself.

"Harry…" she muttered to herself, "Why? Why…my life is already horrible." She sobbed quietly, "I've been raped by a guy…I don't even…know…and I'm overly cautious…because…of it. And now…you might…die…Harry…" A new wave of tears came over her, as she rocked quietly back in forth in the same corridor.

After about an hour, she quietly rubbed the tears out of her eyes, seeing that she couldn't cry anymore, and took in her surroundings. She had **no **idea where she had run to. Hogwarts was SO big that she could be anywhere! For all she knows, she could be in one of the top towers, or down near the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione shivered at the thought.

With grace she picked herself off the cold tiled floor and tried to straighten out her robes, so she would look at least half decent, and it wouldn't seem like she had been crying for most of the day.

"God…" she whispered to herself as she felt her hair. It was all tangled in knots of all sorts. Hermione quickly said the spell to fix her hair before slipping her wand into her robes and looking out the closest window. It was slowly getting darker out, as the sun dipped behind the mountainous horizon. Hermione assumed it was dinner time, and everyone would be in the Great Hall.

'_At least I won't have to run into anyone_," She thought to herself while she made her way down to the Head corridor. "Wait…where the hell am I?!"

Hermione looked around and noticed that she was in a _very_ long hallway, with doors on each end. She walked over and opened the closest one. Inside there were various brooms, mops, buckets and cleaning material. She tried the next; only a class room.

"God this is great!" she screamed out loud, not caring if anyone heard her. But if they did, it would probably be the best. At least they would be able to help her out of here.

Hermione continued her way down the long corridor, trying each and every door, until she came to the last one.

"Please let this be a staircase," she quietly said to herself, as she turned the brass knob, and pushed forward. "Yes!" she said as happily as possible, and shut the door behind her. But that was a big mistake. The room got pitch black dark, and surprisingly there were no lights located above this staircase.

'_I must be in the dungeons_," she thought to herself as she searched for her wand, to mutter the incantation that would lighten up the room. Once she found it she lifted it up and began to say "Lumo-" but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Hello love…" a **very** familiar voice said to her. One that she could _never_ forget. It was **_him_**.

---»

Startled Draco looked at the intruder who was interrupting his nap, but smiled when he realized who it was. But that smile soon turned into an angry scowl.

"Zambini! You jackass! You woke me up from my god damn nap." Draco hollered at him, before standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "What the hell do you want anyway…wait hold on, how did you even _get _in _here_?"

"Calm down Draco…I'll explain in a matter of time. Aren't you going to at least allow me to sit down?"

"Well you managed to break in here, and I don't expect you'll need my word for you to take a seat."

"You know me too well Malfoy," Blaise drawled as he took a seat on the couch across from Draco.

"Now what do you want? I'm tired." Draco said angrily to the black haired boy in front of him, who simply smiled.

"Well I've come to talk to you."

"Obviously." Draco retorted and rolled his eyes."

"Relax Malfoy…you sure are one cranky ass when someone wakes you up. Don't start breathing flames"

"If you don't hurry up I will!" Draco snapped back with fury.

Blaise simply raised his hands in defeat and began again. "Alright Malfoy, the reason why I came to talk to you was about your girlfriend…_Granger_."

Draco's eyes shot up from the floor, and up to one of his fellow Slytherin's face. "She's **not** my girlfriend." He said quietly but sternly. The anger he was feeling could be seen in his eyes.

"Well, it looks like I hit a nerve or two." Blaise smirked at him and began to analyze his fingernails, before continuing on. "With no further interruptions I would like to continue." Draco just glared at him. "Anyways, about _Granger_, I don't think its best for you to be having…let's say…physical and emotional relationships with her."

"And what makes you think I am?" Draco gritted his teeth as he asked the question and waited for the reply.

"I saw you two…on the grounds one night." Blaise replied with ease as he began to analyze his cuticles.

"Oh really? And what was it that we were doing? Granger and _I_?"

"Well, you supplied a nice and lovely picnic for her, didn't you? And then you fed each other. Oh yes, the grand finale, you two kissed…" Blaise smirked and looked up from his nails to Draco's flushing face. "So, what do you have to say to _that_?"

"Nothing," Blaise slowly raised his eyebrows at him, "Because it never happened." Draco growled as he clenched this fists behind the couch.

"But my dear Draco, I don't think these eyes would deceive me, now do you?"

"I believe they would my 'dear Blaise'," Draco mocked him; "I suggest you go get them checked. It might do you good, so that way you won't be seeing things that never even happened."

"I think you're wrong Malfoy," Blaise said quietly, "Because I know what I saw, and trust me, you're father wouldn't want to know what you've been up to…especially with a mudblood."

"But Zambini, I haven't done anything with Granger. Trust **me**; my father wouldn't want to find out that someone has been lying to him about his son's love life."

Blaise smirked before saying, "What if he knows that the person telling him wasn't lying, and that he has proof of what has been happening."

Draco narrowed his eyes and then retorted as calmly as possible. "Well just for your information Zambini, nothing has happened between…the…mudblood and me. Now could you leave my Head dorm. I would like to go to bed."

"Very well, we'll talk some other time Malfoy. Until then." With that, Blaise Zambini started towards the portrait but stopped and turned around. "Oh yes, just one more thing Draco. I would watch out for that mudblood of yours. You wouldn't want anything…_bad_ to happen to her." Draco glared at him but before he could reply to Blaise's comment, he had left the Head dorm. "Master will be **very** pleased." Blaise smirked to himself, before quickly making his way down to the Slytherin dungeon.

---»

"Now my love, I don't think we'll needing this." Hermione's rapist plucked her wand from her hand and threw it on the ground, near the top of the staircase. "I think we're all set now, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione tried to say something nasty to him, but her words were muffled by his large hand and all that came out were a few grumbles.

"What was that darling?" he asked again, and this time he removed her hand.

"I hate you…" She said bravely, "you mother fu-" But the rest of her words were muffled once again, by the man's hand being placed over her mouth again.

"You're going to want to take that back, you filthy little mudblood bitch. That is, if you want your dear "Boy-who-lived" to survive."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, '_He did that to Harry!! Harry must know something about this, why else would he want to hurt him._'

"Yes…I did hurt your friend. It was so much fun you know. Soon he will become the "Boy-who-did-not-live". That wound was pretty deep wasn't it? If it wasn't for your friends who found him, he would be dead by now."

Hermione's eyes widened even farther and she began to thrash against him, but he held her tight.

"Don't worry though love, I won't hurt them. They wouldn't put up a fight, and they don't know anything about me or…what I do…to _you_." The man chuckled. It was the worse thing Hermione had ever heard in her life. If she could have moved her hands, she would have covered her ears. "Now, you won't tell anyone about this, or that red head friend of yours will soon be in the same state as Mr. Potter. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded her head the best she could. She would do **anything** to now allow anything happen to any of her other friends.

"Now, I will remove my hand from your mouth. You can scream as loud as you want, but no one will hear you. We are in the unused part of the dungeons. These walls are so thick, that they are practically soundproof. And nobody would even come up here anyways; all of these classrooms haven't been used for years."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear this time, instead of surprise, as the man removed his hand from her mouth. She quickly turned away from him and threw herself into the corner she thought held her wand, but it wasn't the right one. The rapist, figuring out what she was looking for, quickly went over to the opposite one, and picked it up. He laughed a hollow and cold chuckle, before taking the thin stick of wood and flinging it down the stairs.

"No…" Hermione whimpered to herself as she saw his massive figure approach her. "Please don't. Stop…I don't want to. No!"

But the man just laughed yet again. "Go ahead scream for me Hermione. I LOVE it when you scream for me. It just makes this even more enjoyable."

"No." she said in a quiet and shaky voice.

"You might not want to now, my love, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming in pain." The rapist slowly pulled Hermione down on the ground by her hair and said a quick immobilizing charm, so she couldn't move or run at all. When Hermione heard this, she tried to get up and run for the stairs, but yet again he was too quick. The man shoved her back down onto the ground and said to her "You recognize this spell don't you."

Before Hermione could move yet again, she was bound to the floor. "But, this spell isn't what you think it is. It also controls you. When I tell you to do something, you'll do it. For example, Hermione, remove my shirt." Hermione sat up and her hands quickly began to throw off the robes the man was wearing, and then unbuttoned his shirt. "Lay down" Hermione retracted back down the ground before he hovered on top of her; his hands on either side of her head, allowing him to stay above her, and not crush her small frame.

Slowly, he began to kiss Hermione after he instructed her to do the same. In her mind she was mentally screaming out in frustration and crying, but none of these emotions could be visibly seen, due to the spell.

The rapist began to undo Hermione's school uniform, her blouse and then her bra. He massaged her breasts and slowly began to lick them. Hermione, if she could have moved would have kicked him hard down below, and ran for it, but that was not an option.

"Moan for me" he commanded, and Hermione's mouth formed an 'O' before letting out a low growl. "Very good."

'_How can this be happening to me?_' Hermione thought to herself as the rapist continued to perform sexual menstruations on her, and himself, while commanding her what to do. '_I need to tell somebody, but nobody would listen._'

As Hermione thought to herself, the man told her to give him oral sex. As much as she told herself in her mind not to, her body just moved towards his command.

'_Ew__.__ Oh god, please help me, somebody save me!'_ she screamed internally. It seemed like hours before he came and told her to swallow it. She practically gagged, but he commanded her not to. He told her lay back down, and she silently obeyed.

"Now for the fun part," He whispered in her ear, as he removed her skirt and knickers. Hermione whimpered in her mind, as he began to slide up in to her.

"Scream for me bitch." He yelled at her and she began to, as he pleasured himself inside of her. Waves of pain swept over Hermione again, as the torture continued. It lasted too long for her liking, but when it was over, Hermione was glad.

"Thanks a bunch Hermione." He moaned softly as he got himself dressed, and threw her, her clothes. "When I need you again, I know where to find you!" He smirked to himself as he opened the door and started to make his way out. "Oh yes, I need to remove this spell." He muttered the counter charm, before leaving her in the dark staircase.

Hermione picked up her thrown clothes and slipped them back on, before huddling into the corner and crying.

---»

Once Blaise left, Draco sat down on the couch again, and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_What the hell was that about?'_ Draco thought to himself, '_What does he know_?'

Then realization hit him. He had been spying on him. "THAT FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD!" Draco screamed in rage and through a vase across the room. It shattered against the opposite wall and fell to the grounds in millions of scattered pieces. "Why the hell is he muddling in my fucking business!"

Draco stomped across the room, and quickly grabbed his robes. He was going to go for a walk.

He pushed open the portrait and barged down the hallway.

'_What the fuck does Blaise think he's playing at!_' Draco mentally screamed at himself. '_No body knows about what happened between me and Granger! It's stopped anyways!! I've really got to tell her. But where the hell is she! Probably snogging Weasley or crying over Potter. What the fuck even happened to him anyways??'_

As Draco walked through the corridors he spotted a few 3rd years snogging in a dark corner.

"You two, back to your common rooms now," Draco demanded as he looked down at their robes. They were from Huffelpuffs, "And 10 points from each of you for staying out past the curfew. It's almost 11:00. Now, to bed, the both of you." The Huffelpuffs nodded their heads quickly before running down the corridor toward their common room. Draco just laughed. He always possessed the ability to scare people easily. It probably came from his father, being the Dark Lord's right hand. He just sighed, knowing that he'd have to get the Dark Mark soon, but he had no idea how to stop this from happening. His father would be coming in January, which was only 3 months, seeing that it was October, and Halloween was around the corner. "I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't have Hermione and I plan a dance. I'll have to ask him about that." Draco stored that thought in his head, before continuing down the corridors, in search of stray students.

After searching most of the school, he found none. He was now in the Slytherin dungeons, and he had checked most of the doors, except for one. He opened it and noticed that it led to a staircase. There were no lights at all, and he had to light his wand for him to see anything. '_I wonder where these lead._' As he took a step forward he heard small sobs echoing above him.

"Who's there?" Draco called into the darkness above. The light from his wand only provided a small circle of light around him, just enough so he could see the next stair. There was no reply, just a few sobs, so he asked again. "Who's there?" this time the sobs stopped and he slowly made his way up each stair. "Hello?" Still there was no answer. He was just a step from the top when a body came flying at him. He was pushed down the stairs, and him and his attacker rolled to the bottom.

His head slammed against the door and he screamed out in pain. He quickly recovered and pushed the body mass that flung him down the stairs underneath him. He hovered above her, his arms supporting his large frame above this…girl.

"Please don't hurt me…" She sobbed. Her face was covered in a blanket of chocolate curls, which looked very familiar. Draco raised one hand and brushed them out of her face and gasped. It was Hermione.

"Hermi-" Draco began in surprise and rolled off of her, but quickly changed his tone, "I mean Granger what the bloody hell was _that_ charade?" Hermione just cried softly and backed into the nearest corner. "Answer me?" He yelled at her, but she just continued the soft sobs. Draco just growled in disgust before getting up and picking his still lighted wand from the stairs. He brought it back down with him and shined it between him and Hermione, and suddenly felt guilty.

She was covered in bruises from head to toe. Her clothes were ripped in places, and buttons were missing from her blouse, like someone tare it open. The skirt she was wearing had been put on backwards, and her school robes were on inside out. There were a few scratches on her face, and as he looked down there were **many **bruises on the inside of her thighs.

Hermione had stopped crying and was watching Draco. When she saw where she was looking she quickly closed her legs and pulled her skirt down as far as it would go to cover the bruises.

Draco looked back up at her with great concern. "Hermione," He said softly, "Who did this to you?"

Hermione just shook her head, "Nobody, I did this to myself."

Draco stared at her and then said, "That's not possible," He said in the same calm voice, "Nobody can inflict this kind of damage on you." He noticed her eyes began to water. "Come on, let's go back to the common room. We can talk about it there." Hermione simply nodded before saying, "Wait, my wand." She quickly got up and noticed it was right on the bottom step, where _he_ must have thrown it. "Okay…let's go."

Draco nodded and helped her up, before opening the door and letting her go first. As she began to walk Hermione stumbled and almost collapsed. Draco noticed and quickly grabbed her arm and helped her up, but he didn't remove his hand. He held on to her, as they walked back to the Head Common Room. For this Hermione was thankful. She had no idea what she would have done with out him.

While they were heading back, Hermione noted that she was right, in thinking that she had been down near the Slytherin's dorm. If Draco wasn't here, she had no idea what she would have done if she had ran into one. She shuddered at the thought.

Draco felt it and quickly asked, "Are you cold?? If you are, you can wear my cloak!" Hermione shook her head and just kept on walking. She loved the feeling of his hand on her arm. It sent waves of warmth through her body.

Once they reached the portrait Draco muttered the password, "Fairy tales" and they walked in.

"Why did you change the password?" Hermione asked, after Draco led her down to the couch that Blaise had previously occupied an hour before and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Because somehow some of our peers found out what it was, and decided to pay me a little visit." Draco responded as calmly as possible. He was still angry from Blaise's visit, but the sight of Hermione in this horrible condition made him forget about it. "Wait right here, I'll go get us some hot coca. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Hermione said softly before wrapping herself tighter in the blanket. After a quick five minutes, Draco returned from the kitchen with two steaming cups of it in his hands. He handed Hermione's hers, before sitting across from her on the other couch.

They both sat in silence and sipped their drinks before Draco broke it. "Well, are you feeling better…?" Hermione smiled and said "Yes, thank you Draco."

When she said his name, he quickly averted his eyes from his cup of coca to her face. Her smile was still intact.

"Look, Hermione…I…well…there's…nothing going on between us at all, there never was. Was there, especially after I got you with that _other_ guy." Draco asked her quickly before looking down at his cup again. There was silence from the other end. "Hermione?" He asked again, this time he looked up. There were tears in her eyes, and her hands began to shake. "Oh jeez, please don't cry. What's wrong?"

Hermione just shook her head, "You wouldn't understand!"

Draco got off the couch and crouched down in front of her. "Try me."

"I regret everything!" Hermione sobbed and covered her face. Draco waited for her to continue, "I regret ever going to that other guy. You don't understand, that kiss was forced, like he knew you guys were coming. I didn't want to kiss him. He…he…threatened me." Draco's eyes narrowed a bit.

"He threatened you? How?" he asked, his rage beginning to build. He let Hermione go, for something that she didn't even want to do. Why didn't he just listen to her in the first place?

"With…with a knife…"Hermione choked back a sob, "In my side."

Draco's eyes widened and he grabbed both of her hands, and lowered them from her face, and held on to them. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Hermione began to tremble in fear. "He…well…I can't say."

"He can't hurt you when I'm here. Just tell me."

Hermione nodded, and then sniffed a bit before saying. "The man…I don't know who he is…he...oh Draco!" Draco rubbed her arms and told it was okay. She sniffed again and continued. "Draco he-"

Hermione was suddenly cut off by a loud raping on the portrait door, and someone screaming for her. "HERMIONE!" It was Ron, "HERMIONE! IT'S HARRY!!!! HURRY! COME TO THE INFIRMARY! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM!"

Hermione quickly looked at the door and then pulled her hands away from Draco, shrugged off the blanket, did a simple spell to make her look decent, and then ran towards the door, and after Ron.

**A.N.She was so close!!! I hope you liked it!!! hee hee!! Okay, a couple of you guessed my age, so I'll have to tell you what it is! Please don't be discouraged, and don't stop reading this fic because…I'm _13_. turns red in embarrassment The people who guessed it were:** **LadY**** MyStiK (she guessed exactly 13),** **WaSsupgURLsELphIe**** (who guessed 12,13, 14) and Shadow Psi (who guessed between 13-17). Hee hee, okay…please keep reading this story though!!! Oh, and here are the replies to the lovely reviews =) **

**aiko-san07-**Even though you haven't read it all yet, I'm glad you like it!

**Funkydunkum**- Hey! I'm glad you like the story!! And yes, you should find out who the person is soon!! Who do _you_ think it is??

**bookworm-****2111**- It's okay that you didn't review before, but you did review so that's all that matters!! =) Sorry about spending so much time with Ron and Lavender in the previous chapter. See, I wanted to make it longer, because if I only had the Draco and Hermione parts it would be so short! I hope this chapter was better. It only had Draco/Hermione mostly!

**Ablakevh**- wow! Thanks for the **great** compliment!! I'm glad you love my writing style! =) Jumps up and down in happiness!!!

**SugaAngel86**-I'm so glad you were able to read this story and that you liked it! =) I hope you like the chapters to come!

**Awwwwwww****-** LOL! I'm glad you liked it. I hate it too in stories when they never take showers!!! I'm glad you think this story is going at a good pace. Some people think its going to slow, but now I know its good! =) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!

**Stella-**I'm glad you liked my Draco/Hermione!!! =)

**Angel5blue5**- I'm so glad you're liking this!!! Thanks for the great review! =)

**Chex69**- I'm sorry I didn't update faster!! I hope you're still liking the story!

**HPLover08**- I'm sorry, but I don't know how long this story is going to be until I finish it!! I still have plenty more ideas on what should happen! I hope you'll still read it! =)

**cuttiepie17172**- Hey! I'm glad you love my story. I'm so sorry; I haven't had time to read your story!! I've just been so busy, that's why it's been taking so long to update! If I have time I'll find it and review it! =)

**WaSsupgURLsELphIe**- Hey! LOL don't worry its _not_ Neville! I just don't see him as that kind of person!! And congrats you guessed my age! Hee hee 13! =) Don't' worry, you'll find out who the rapist is soon enough!!!

**Malfoy**** vs Potter**- I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well!! =)

**dazzler92**- lol I know what you meant, I'm _not_ a sicko! =) I dunno, I just thought it'd be different if those two weren't friends! You'll soon find out who the master is too!

**Falling-Blossom**- Glad you like it, and thanks for the great review!

**LadY**** MyStiK**- Glad I got you hooked! And yes, I'm 13!! You were the only one to guess the exact age!!

**toms**** sugamama**- Glad you like it, and I'm sorry I took so long to update!!

**Linggoddess**- Hmm…it **would** be interesting if Harry fell into a coma!! Good idea! Hee hee! Glad you like the story! =)

**HiddenBehindAMask**- Ugh, I know, I know! I didn't update quickly! I'm truly sorry!!! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**FoxyChic4u**- Yeah, I think Draco and Hermione are cute together, that's why I read the stories with that kind of pairing! =) The rapist did come up in this chapter…but in a few you'll find out who he **really** is!! Hee hee glad you like it! =)

**X8DramaQueen8X**- You're being mentioned again!!! LOL! I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Hermione it looks like a spark is flying here and there between Draco and Hermione…looks like you won't be able to have him! Sorry! Thanks for the compliment yet again! =)

**Goddess of Gorgeousness**- LOL! Draco flavored brownies sound yummy to me! hee hee! I hope I updated soon enough for you!! And thank you for all of the things you were going to give me!! =) Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you lie this story!

**Desdemona183**- I hope I updated soon enough, and you'll find out what's going to happen with the rapist soon enough! =)

**malfoygranger4eva**- LOL, well, it couldn't be Draco, because he was in his room when the rape first happened. And then when it happened again, he was talking to Blaise. So it has to be someone else!! =) I'm glad you like my story though!

**SaTiNk06**- I'm sorry! I wasn't fast! I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it though!

**Jess**- glad you like it!

**Ritani**- Yup, you're right. Draco's mood has changed completely…or has it? The feelings he felt for Hermione, never disappeared, and to make up for that, he acted like his old cold self. =) I'm glad you like it!

**Steph****-** LOL, you love me?? Well I have to agree with you about the loving tom felton part! OMG he updated his website today…and the pictures he put in his blog…SO HOT! Especially the one when he's on the couch! You'll see what happens with all the characters in the upcoming chapters, I hope you'll like the outcome! =)

**Danielradcliffesgf**- UPDATED! =)

**KeZzA****- **LOL, well, sorry about the cliffe, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens to Harry! I'm SO CRUEL! Hahaha lol

**Thisperson****-**SO GLAD you like this!

**yijing****-**I updated, and I hope you liked this chapter! =)

**Lynx Shadow**- Sorry I took so long to update! I hope the chapter was worth the wait…and if it wasn't I'm really sorry and maybe the next one will be better! =)

**Crystalized**** Snow**- I'm thinking that, 'wow…' was a good wow? Lol =)

**tigergirl01-**sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Ai no Baka**- LOL, I'm sorry, you were off by 4 years!! Hee hee, I'm glad you love the story, and I'll try to check out yours! =)

**Shadow Psi**- Congrats, you guessed my age…13! Glad you like the story!

**quiet-****mg**- You'll find out about Harry's condition, next chappie! I'm glad you love the story though, and have a great summer as well! =)

**Trina Jacobs**- Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner!! I hope Draco finding Hermione, and helping her will make you able to forgive him easier!! Well, in the next chapter, you'll find out about Harry and in the next few you'll find out the rapist!! I'm so glad you love this story! About you're account removed, I **completely** agree with you! Why would someone read an R-rated story if they get so easily offended by the sex scenes! If they don't like them, they should go read PG-13 or lower! Jeez, don't they have any brains. I think it was just plain stupid for them to report you. It was their fault for reading an R story if they know they get offended by smut scenes!! But, I'm very happy that you are now posting your stories on adultfanfic! Hopefully no idiots will go on there that are offended by sex. Because if they are, why the hell would they even be on that site!!! What idiots! Lol I better stop now before I get carried away on how stupid people can be at times! It annoys me SO much! =)

**TearFromABlueRose**- He _almost_ found out what happened! If it wasn't for Ron!!! In the next chapter you'll find out his outcome!! =) Glad you like the story!

**Lover del Dragon**- You'll find about all of that soon!! =) Thanks for the review!

**kaiba3**- I know, I know. And now it's RON!

**Sblomie**- When Draco began to kiss her, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. See, he still had feelings for Hermione, and didn't know it, until they _almost_ kissed!! I hope this chapter kind of explains what he's going through!! =)

**NoBody**** SpEciaL**- Thank you!

**Queen of Serpents**- Yes, I know you didn't review, but I felt like I had to include you here, because you didn't get a chance to review. Now that **I** updated, you HAVE to keep on going with your story!!! It's brilliant!!! I'm so happy that such a great writer like you, loves my story!!! Thank you SO much!!! =)

**Please keep reviewing everyone! I would love to have 500!! Pretty, pretty please!! Or at least 450!!! Love you all!!**

**-x-BrOoMsTiCkK-x-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A.N.Jeez…sorry everyone for taking so long to update. (Especially sorry to Queen of Serpents…to whom I told I would start my story but never did until now!! Sorry girl!) Well, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting…but before I start…I REALLY want to thank all of you who reviewed. I got 65 reviews of this one chapter!! Love you all!! (friendly of course!!) And please, keep up the good reviewing work!! =) **

_"Look, Hermione…I…well…there's…nothing going on between us at all, there never was, was there, especially after I caught you with that other guy." Draco asked her quickly before looking down at his cup again. There was silence from the other end. "Hermione?" He asked again, this time he looked up. There were tears in her eyes, and her hands began to shake. "Oh jeez, please don't cry. What's wrong?"_

_Hermione just shook her head, "You wouldn't understand!"_

_Draco got off the couch and crouched down in front of her. "Try me."_

_"I regret everything!" Hermione sobbed and covered her face. Draco waited for her to continue, "I regret ever going to that other guy. You don't understand, that kiss was forced, like he knew you guys were coming. I didn't want to kiss him. He…he…threatened me." Draco's eyes narrowed a bit._

_"He threatened you? How?" he asked, his rage beginning to build. He let Hermione go, for something that she didn't even want to do. Why didn't he just listen to her in the first place?_

_"With…with a knife…"Hermione choked back a sob, "In my side."_

_Draco's eyes widened and he grabbed both of her hands, and lowered them from her face, and held on to them. "Did he ever hurt you?"_

_Hermione began to tremble in fear. "He…well…I can't say."_

_"He can't hurt you when I'm here. Just tell me."_

_Hermione nodded, and then sniffed a bit before saying. "The man…I don't know who he is…he...oh Draco!" Draco rubbed her arms and told it was okay. She sniffed again and continued. "Draco he-"_

_Hermione was suddenly cut off by a loud raping on the portrait door, and someone screaming for her. "HERMIONE!" It was Ron, "HERMIONE! IT'S HARRY!!!! HURRY! COME TO THE INFIRMARY! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM!"_

_Hermione quickly looked at the door and then pulled her hands away from Draco, shrugged off the blanket, did a simple spell to make her look decent, and then ran towards the door, and after Ron._

"Ron!" Hermione called at her tall red headed friend, "Do you know what happened??!" Ron continued running and didn't bother to look behind him at Hermione.

"Ron!" she screamed again, as she picked up her running pace. Her brown, curly locks bounced off her shoulders as she took quick running steps towards her predecessor. The long black school robes with the Gryffindor emblem sewn over her right breast was severely tattered, especially after what had happened earlier, while her skirt was on half right.

'_Oh no, what will Ron think when he sees me like this??'_ Hermione kept on running, taking deep and steady breathes to give the needed oxygen to her lungs. "Damn…I never knew the Infirmary was _this_ far away!"

As she said this, Hermione saw Ron beginning to slow down, and she thanked the gods for that. They must have ran all the way around the school.

"It's right over here," Ron said gruffly through deep and slow breathes. Hermione felt bad for him, since she assumed he had to run all this way to get her, and then back. She quickly nodded her head, and bent over and clutched her sides as she also regained her breath. Since she wasn't as physically fit as Ron, and didn't practice Quidditch for 3 hours every day, she took longer to get her regular breathing back. But before she could, Ron took her wrist lightly and pulled her towards the Infirmary doors. Hermione quickly readjusted her skirt and tried to fix her robes so she could at least look _half _decent, and then took one quick deep breathe before walking in.

"Oh Ron, is he okay??"

There was silence from her companion as he walked to the back corner of the room. It was Harry's bed. Hermione followed silently and as quietly as possible, as to not disturb the other resting students.

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing in front of the curtain surrounding Harry's bed. Ron was already on the other side, but she just couldn't make herself walk around to the entrance. The last thing Hermione wanted to see was Harry's broken and battered body, and even possibly his _dead_ body. Hermione quickly shook her head to rid herself of such horrid thoughts. '_Breathe, breathe, come on Hermione…just breathe, it'll be okay. Harry's okay, yes he's okay._' Hermione took another breathe as she convinced herself to see him. As she turned the corner she saw Ron sitting in one of the two chairs next to Harry's bed. He looked up at her slowly, his expression very grim, before he tilted his head downwards and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair.

Hermione cast her eyes away from Ron, and slowly rested them on the hospital bed that Harry was laying on. As she took in the sight, she gasped and ran over to hold his deathly cold and pale hand.

---»

Draco sat on the couch, still staring at the portrait door, where Hermione had just ran out of, pondering on what she was _trying_ to tell him.

"Fucking Weasel! He had to ruin _everything_! Why couldn't he have waited 5 fucking minutes! He has the worse fucking timing!" Draco roared to nobody in particular as he threw his robes across the room. His temper flared for the second time that day.

"How could I have let her go?? I should have let her talk to me then. If only I had, then I wouldn't have fucking lost her to that _other_ guy, who I _thought_ she was cheating on me with. I'm such a fucking bastard!"

Draco leaned forward, still sitting on the couch he originally occupied and ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. '_What to do…? What is she _trying_ to tell me??'_

He knew if he wasn't so into Hermione, he would have found another girl and shagged her right on the spot, to relieve himself of everything that was going on, but Hermione…she was different. Every little thing about Hermione appealed to Draco. He might not have realized it when he was younger, and only seen her as a mudblood, a muggle-born and a person not to be seen talking to. But times have changed, and he'd realized what a woman Hermione had become. Her body had filled out and she had the right amount of curves in the areas needed. Her once bushy hair wasn't frizzy, but tame, and it fell delicately around her face.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought about his Hermione. The girl that had once been his…the girl he had felt those fireworks go off when he kissed her. That girl…actually the **only **girl he had tried to impress by sending her love notes.

Draco continued to go through the very few good memories he had shared with her, as he unconsciously walked up into his dorm. He sat down on his bed and reached out towards his nightstand to take a picture of Hermione's smiling face into his hands. He had taken it only a few weeks before when she was laughing with her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley, over some joke said by either Ron or Harry. '_She had been so happy then'_, he recalled, as replayed the scene in his head, '_What happened?'_

The Prince of Slytherin quickly placed the photograph of Hermione down on his bed and swiftly went down the stairs leading to the Head common room they shared. Draco bent down and picked up his black robes before venturing through the portrait hole and down the hallways in search of her. He knew there was only one thing to do…to tell her how he really felt about her…to tell her that he _loved her._

---»

"Harry!!" Hermione cried softly as she kneeled down next to him, and held onto his hand tightly. "Harry…please answer me…"

Harry didn't move at all, and Hermione began to panic. She squeezed his hand a little harder and called out for him again, as tears slowly formed behind her closed eyelids.

"Her- Hermione…" A faint voice said to her. She quickly opened her eyes and through tears she could see Harry weakly looking at her. He looked as if it was a struggle just holding his eyelids open.

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly in relief, "How are you??"

"Look at me…what do you think??" He said jokingly, but the joke wasn't long lived.

Hermione laughed softly but stopped when Harry's laugh became a loud cough.

"Seriously Harry, what's wrong with you??" Hermione asked desperately as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry just looked away from her but squeezed her hand tightly.

"That doesn't matter 'Mione…I'll be okay. You know I will be." He smiled feebly, and locked eyes with her once again. "I'm fine."

"You _aren't_ okay Harry!! Look at you! You **know** what's going to happen, tell me!! Harry, I need to know…" Tears of rage and frustration filled Hermione's eyes and she looked away from her raven haired friend laying in his own deathbed. '_Why won't Harry tell me??? Why…? It can't be that serious…right??_'

Harry just closed his eyes and then opened them slowly again. "I know what's been going on Hermione." He said in a small whisper. Hermione whipped her head around to look at him and stared right into his eyes. He did know.

"What are you talking about?" She said defiantly, as she held her head higher. Harry just moved his hand from hers and up to her wrist, where he rubbed softly over the fresh bruises. This one was of the rapist's fingers wrapped around her wrist. She winced slightly, and couldn't bear to look Harry in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Harry, I'm perfectly fine." Hermione kept her eyes downward toward the ground. Harry's thumb was still caressing her wrist where the bruises were located.

"I know who…" This time Harry's voice wasn't above a whisper. As Hermione heard him say those three words, her body got ridged, and she stared around the room, everywhere but Harry. Ron was still in the room but he wasn't listening. His head was still in his hands, and he was reading some kind of medical report. '_It must be Harry's_.' Hermione thought and she shivered slightly before answering.

"Who?" Hermione asked her voice just as low as Harry's, but her eyes were now looking at dirt on the ground. She waited and closed her eyes tightly as she awaited the answer, but there wasn't one. As she opened her eyes, she decided to see why Harry wasn't answering, and as she did, his hand fell lifelessly from her wrist.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, jerking Ron from the medical report to stare at her and the limp body of Harry.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!" He hollered through the Infirmary, "SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO HARRY!!!! HELP!!!"

Suddenly nurses came running towards the back corner of the Infirmary, with their wands at the ready. Hermione didn't move until she was forced to move. Tears were flowing down her face freely now, and she did nothing to stop them. Ron was standing to her side in shock. The medical report he was reading had dropped to the floor, with its contents messily lying under the chair. Neither of them said anything, but the same thoughts of there best friend dieing ran through their heads.

They both stood there for what felt like a century, but were only five minutes. It felt like the same situation a couple days ago, when they had both found Harry lying in this very bed with a horrible bash to the head. "I've got to go," Hermione said quickly before she sprinted out of the Infirmary to the Head room. Maybe she could find comfort in Draco's arms, even though it seemed like a big jump considering they just started talking again today. But she didn't care, they had been close once, what could possibly stop them from being close again??

---»

Draco strode down the hallways with an air of confidence around him. It made him feel he was more confident then he really was. He definitely had no idea how this was all going to turn out and questions of the upcoming encounter went through his head. Was Hermione going to burst out in tears of happiness and claim that she had always loved him? Or was she going to slap him and run away and never speak to him again? Would she yell at him for being such an inconsiderate bastard and tell him that she could never love him after everything that he'd but her through?? But then again, she hurt him. Seeing her with that other man, hurt him more than it should have. He wasn't _supposed_ to have feelings for her. It was never supposed to happen, but she just got to damn sexy, and he couldn't resist. But, he was happy things turned out the way they did, even though it didn't have a happy ending. Things could have turned out a lot worse if his father had found out his affection for the muggle born witch who always received a mark higher than him in every class. He shuddered at the thought, and concentrated on what he was going to say to her.

"Hermione, I love you. No, that's to straight forward, I need to start off slow. Maybe, 'Hermione, could I talk to you for a second...?'"

"Drakey Poo is that you?" Pansy asked as she turned the corner. Draco closed his mouth and hoped she hadn't heard anything. "Oh it **is** you!! Who were you talking to?? It sounded like you said that filthy mudblood's name."

Draco clenched his fists when she said that and used all of his self control from shouting at Pansy 'She is NOT a filthy mudblood!', even though he had used that term so many times when he was taunting her. One of the other things he regretted most deeply.

"Hmm, well, anyways my darling," At this point Pansy began to lick her lips in what she thought was a seductive manor, and play with Draco's tie. "I have a great idea Drakey…come with me."

Suddenly Draco felt himself being pulled into a near by broom closet and slammed against the wall. Pansy's lips quickly latched onto his, as he tried his best to push her away, but it was no use. She had a tight grip around his arms and her body was pressed completely against his. If he were to push her, it would make such a racquet that teachers would come running to see what the problem was and both of them would get in trouble for doing things they weren't supposed to be doing in a broom closet. So Draco just let her kiss him, until she got tired, or realized he wasn't kissing back. But, she was so into this that she didn't even notice it, and began to moan out loud.

Draco rolled his eyes and mentally thought to himself, "_God, this girl can get off on anything. And why does she have to moan so loud, I'm not even _doing _anything to her_!"

But Pansy kept on kissing, and every time she would break for air, Draco tried to tell her to stop, but instead she just said "Shhh my Drakey Poo, I know you want this. And if you make too much noise, people might start to suspect things."

After a good five times of hearing this, Draco had enough. He easily pushed her off of him, and she flew into the opposing wall. Pansy quickly got up and said angrily "Drakey, why'd you do that to me??" But then she paused and then her eyes lit up as if she realized something. "Oh…I know you want it rough…"

Before Draco knew it, Pansy had jumped up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist and was kissing him roughly. Draco began to unlatch her from his body but as he was doing so the door was opened, revealing what looked like a heated make out session to the person standing in the doorway.

---»

Hermione walked briskly down the hallways that led from the Infirmary to the Head dorms, where she hoped to find Draco. She needed him right now to tell her everything was going to be okay, but she had no idea why she needed him to tell her that of all people.

As Hermione continued to venture towards the Head Dorms, she heard a loud noise come from a broom closet.

"God, can't these teenagers keep their hormones under control?? It's not even nine at night and they're already at it." Hermione rolled her eyes and angrily swung open the door, causing the nearby candle light to flood the tiny area. Just as she was about to reprimand the two people in the closet she suddenly recognized them. It was Draco…and Pansy.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, and opened it again, not sure of what to say. Draco looked like a deer in headlights, but Pansy just smirked and said "Like what you see mudblood?" as she began to kiss Draco's neck, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Disgusted and still in shock, Hermione slammed the door in both of their faces and ran down the hall to her room as fast as she could.  
  
"That fucking bastard," Hermione angrily muttered to herself, "He probably told all of Slytherin what I fucking told him and then had a good laugh about it. What _was_ I thinking?!"

"Hermione wait," A voice called from behind her, and she knew it was Draco's. He was just chasing after her so he could make up so more lies about what had just happened.

By this time Hermione had stopped running and was rapidly walking down the hall, when she felt a hand latch on to her arm and turn her around. Her heart jumped into her stomach and she held her breath. '_Was her rapist back again?'_

---»

Ron stood in the Infirmary as he watched Hermione's run from the Infirmary. '_Poor girl, she's taking this harder than the rest of us. I need to find her and talk to her.'_

Ron waited another hour before exiting the Infirmary doors, so he could see if anymore progress was made on Harry. From what he had read in the medical report, Harry had a high risk of slipping into a coma from the strong blow he had received to the head. Ron frowned, as he remembered that no one had found the assailant. He couldn't believe that someone had wanted to do this to Harry, but then again, there were many people who didn't like Harry, based on pure jealousy. He shook his head and clenched his fists in anger, '_How could people be so cruel?!'_

As Ron reached the base of the moving staircases, he noticed an open broom closet to his left. "Seriously…why can't people make out in more appropriate places, and not in a closet?" He chuckled quietly as he skipped up steps to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fairy Dust" Ron muttered to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, as she swung aside and gave him access to the common room. It was only around 10 but many people were in bed already. Ron scanned the room in search of a familiar face or Hermione, but Hermione wasn't in this common room, but Lavender was.

"Hey Lavender," Ron said happily, as he slid into a chair next to hers at one of the many wooden tables in the common room, "Finally I get to see a familiar face who isn't injured or upset." Lavender smiled, but then worry crossed her beautiful features as she thought of Harry, and how Parvarti and her had found him.

"Oh Ron, how is he??" She asked with concern, and waited patiently for the red head to answer.

"Not good, I think he's about to slip into a coma…" Lavender gasped, "I read his medical report as Hermione was talking to him, and it said that there was a very high chance of this happening due to the impact of the blow he received to the head. And then, all of a sudden he just got limp and Hermione started screaming from help. She ran out crying, and I stayed to see if any progress was being made, but the nurses stayed around his body for an hour…so I left to give them room to work and do whatever they needed. I'll find out how he's doing tomorrow…"

Lavender gave Ron a look of deep apprehension, and put her hand over his. "Ron, if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know…"

Ron just nodded grimly and stared down at their hands. "I could stay the night with you…" She suggested and Ron's eyes lit up for a moment but then he shook his head.

"They wouldn't let girls sleep up in the boys' dorm."

"Then we can sleep on the couch." Ron smiled slightly and got up to retrieve blankets.

"Alright," He replied as he sat down on the couch facing the fire. Lavender took the seat right next to him, and Ron wrapped the two blankets he got around both of them. Both of them talked quietly together, as no one else was down in the common room, and everyone was sleeping. Lavender was the first to fall asleep, but Ron stayed awake watching the fire burn to embers. Only until Lavender's head fell lightly onto his shoulder, did he also fall into a deep sleep.

---»

"Hermione, we really need to talk," Draco demanded as he let go of her arm. Hermione's heart was still beating rapidly, from being scared like that. She was frightened so easily lately, and it was entirely the rapist's fault.

"I really don't think we **need** to talk. I understood perfectly well what was happening between you and Ms. Slut." Hermione turned her back on him and continued to walk up to the Head dorm room, but Draco persistently followed.

'_This was _definitely_ not how this was supposed to turn out. Fucking Pansy.'_ He thought angrily before shouting to Hermione's back "It's not what you think Hermione!"

Hermione spun around again and looked at him face to face. "Oh really _Malfoy_," she spat, "Now your going to tell me that she 'forced' herself onto you right? Is that how it's going to play out?"

"Yes! That's what happened. Hermione, you've got to believe me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and retorted, "I've only got myself to blame Malfoy. I should have never opened up to you. _Never_. Guess what, everything I told you, it was a lie." Hermione left the sentence hanging in the air, as she watched Draco's reaction. At first he was in shock, but then his face hardened over and his grey eyes became cold once again.

"Hmm, I guess your right. Most mudbloods _don't tell_ the truth." Draco replied harshly. He let out a smirk as he watched her flinch under the name.

"I guess you're right," she said softly, before turning away from the hall that led to the Head dorms, and down the opposite.

"Where are you going?" Draco shouted at her retreating back.

"Why do you suddenly care," Hermione countered in anger. But she knew exactly where she was going to go; down to the kitchen's to talk with Dobby and the house elves, and to get a box of chocolates.

"DAMN IT!" Draco screamed once she was out of earshot, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" Angrily he stormed off to his room. Maybe he could drink this all away.

---»

"He's SO inconsiderate!" Hermione whispered to herself, as she quickened her pace towards the kitchen. She was walking through the darkest part of the castle and it scared her…a lot.

"Hey darling…" A voice said from behind her, as arms wrapped around her waist. "Miss me??"

"No," Hermione growled back and tried to push away, but he was too strong.

"What did you say?" the rapist inquired in rage.

"You heard me," Hermione countered bravely (even though she had no idea where this bravery came from at that moment); "I said 'No, I didn't miss you.'" At that moment she felt him tense against her, and open a door to her right.

"Well, you'll miss me after I'm done with you." He snarled back and threw her into a closet of some sort. Her body slammed against the back wall, as he quickly ripped her clothes off. By this time, her tattered robes were completely ripped. She had no idea how much pain she could go through. This was the second time this day he came to her, and raped her. She hadn't even have time to recover or reduce the pain and bruising.

Once again, he attacked her frail body, she wanted to scream out for help but there was no point since there was silencing charm placed around the room. And even if she wanted to remove it, she couldn't, since her wand was where her clothes were on the opposite side of the small room. But then again, she couldn't' move at all. The pain was too unbearable.

When he was finally done, he retrieved his clothes and put them back on. She couldn't see where he was, since there wasn't a light in the closet.

"I hope you enjoyed that my love, because I sure did." The rapist said to her happily before turning the door handle. Suddenly light flooded into the room, and surrounded her rapist. She blinked and then finally was able to focus. Suddenly she gasped…it was…_Dean_.

**A.NWow! Sorry that took so long!! I had to brainstorm SO much for this chapter, and then I completed an outline for the rest of this story. It looks like there won't be anymore than 25 chapters. Well, I only replied to a few reviews since I really want to get this chapter out. It's been too long! Next chapter I should reply to all of you!! Please keep reviewing…flames are welcomed.**

**KeZzA**Sorry...but it looks like I left you on a cliffe again! Okay, sorry for doing the whole Blaise last name wrong! I'll try to remember that next time I write it. Well, I hoped you like this chapter as much!

**X8DramaQueen8X--**You're REALLY close!! Lol

**Queen of Serpents**--Okay, finally I updated! I hope your happy! And please don't do those deals anymore! Because...it doesn't motivate me as much as it should...lol...Thank you for you nice long reviews!! And please continue your stories!! My favorite by far is Delightful Pain…**ALL YOU PEOPLE READ DELIGHTFUL PAIN BY QUEEN OF SERPENTS!!!! **Hee hee…I love it…I really do…wow…I'm a dork. lol Well, I can't wait for the updates!!

**LadyLuck13**--Sorry Marianne!! But come on, it had to be part of the story!!! See ya in school!!

And thanks too: **malfoy's**** lil devil, Annoying Angel, xsparkyx, Tom Felton's One and Only, Beach-Babi, JenniferJae, HiddenBehindAMask, Xunknowntearz, TexasKH, awwwwwww, stephanie.....Felton, Trina Jacobs, crazy azn angel, AngryHerm, dazzler92, Dark Pixie, Deadly Nightshade, quiet-mg, kaiba3, hp'sgirl, Oni Tenchie,** **u no u luv HP, hpotterluver, Goddess of Gorgeousness, Marla1, crying child, woo hooo, emma laraliean, snowelf12, bookwork-2111, sweetandevil, DarkRaven-04, WaSsupgURLsELphie, hazel-eyes288, DeeDoubleU14, Malfoy vs Potter, Sue, cuttiepie17172, Desdemona183, Angel5blue5, FoxyChic4u, Nicole-HP-fan, Kara Black, angryhippo, aiko-san07, malfoygranger4eva, may-ann, koolkat14, ShortStuff10, baily89, charmed piper, LadY MyStiK, harmony727, Cassie, Nana V, Nitric-hmaster, Shadow Psi, Linggodess, ablakevh, sblomie, Lover del Dragon, Funkdunkum**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hey everyone!! Sorry for the super long wait….but I've been so busy with school and everything! We've had projects , one after the other…and my computer is so friggen slow that it takes forever to type something up…especially if its over 10 pages. So yes…I'm back!!! I hope everyone who has been reading (and you better have been reviewing! ) will excuse this wait…and continue from where I left off…which was I guess…a _very _good hook? And I realized it was very suspenseful and I apologize for not updating sooner…but don't hurt me!! Ducks under a table to avoid the thrown tomatoes I'm sorry!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Replies are at the bottom like always.

"_He's SO inconsiderate!" Hermione whispered to herself, as she quickened her pace towards the kitchen. She was walking through the darkest part of the castle and it scared her…a lot._

"_Hey darling…" A voice said from behind her, as arms wrapped around her waist. "Miss me??"_

"_No," Hermione growled back and tried to push away, but he was too strong._

"_What did you say?" the rapist inquired in rage._

"_You heard me," Hermione countered bravely (even though she had no idea where this bravery came from at that moment); "I said 'No, I didn't miss you.'" At that moment she felt him tense against her, and open a door to her right._

"_Well, you'll miss me after I'm done with you." He snarled back and threw her into a closet of some sort. Her body slammed against the back wall, as he quickly ripped her clothes off. By this time, her tattered robes were completely ripped. She had no idea how much pain she could go through. This was the second time this day he came to her, and raped her. She hadn't even have time to recover or reduce the pain and bruising._

_Once again, he attacked her frail body, she wanted to scream out for help but there was no point since there was silencing charm placed around the room. And even if she wanted to remove it, she couldn't, since her wand was where her clothes were on the opposite side of the small room. But then again, she couldn't' move at all. The pain was too unbearable._

_When he was finally done, he retrieved his clothes and put them back on. She couldn't see where he was, since there wasn't a light in the closet._

"_I hope you enjoyed that my love, because I sure did." The rapist said to her happily before turning the door handle. Suddenly light flooded into the room, and surrounded her rapist. She blinked and then finally was able to focus. Suddenly she gasped…it was…Dean._

Hermione blinked and rubbed her eyes, as painful as it was to move, but she was shocked beyond reason. How could a **Gryffindor** of _all_ people, do…_this,_ to…_her!_ By the time Hermione looked back at the door…Dean was gone, and Hermione just sat there awestruck.

'_How could my ex-crush do this to _me!_ He's supposed to be a sweet and caring person!! Wasn't he the one who sent me those notes…wasn't he the original secret admirer?!'_

The bruised and battered bushy haired girl was slumped in the back corner of the closet as she painfully pondered on everything that had recently happened. And then it hit her. '_Draco was the original admirer…and when I got the second letter…it was from Dean. I knew I should have **never** gone to see him!! Urgh…I should have listened to my gut! I've screwed **everything** up!! How am I going to tell Draco this…especially after everything he's done…and I've said. I mean maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe Pansy **did** force herself onto him. Right now I really need someone to talk to._"

Slowly Hermione raised herself upward until she was standing up. "Damn it!" She cursed as she bent over again to put her clothes back on and grab her wand. After being hurt and abused so many times, her body could barely support her small frame and she was surprised at the fact that she could walk. As quickly as she could manage, Hermione made her way out of the broom closet…where she hoped she would never have to go into again and towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to Draco, and Harry was in a severe coma, so she decided to see Ron. He was always able to help her, and comfort her in times of need. A small smile crossed Hermione's frail features as she thought about all of the times he was there for her and it made her quicken her pace towards the Common Room. As she made her way there, she made sure she checked every corner, and then quickly ran to the portrait, which was more like a sad excuse of a sprint. But either way she made it there, and quickly whispered the password and stepped inside. As she walked towards the Common Room, she stopped herself. What **was** she doing here?! Dean is in Gryffindor…and for all she knew, he could be right around that corner, waiting for her.

Hermione shivered and was about to turn around when something caught her eye. It was two people sitting on the couch with their arms around each other. Hermione's eyes began to water as she watched the two, and how she wished she could have a relationship just like that. Even as a young child, Hermione had anticipated a fairy tale relationship. She always wanted that Prince Charming that would come and sweep her off of her feet and tell her that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. And with just one look, and touch, he could make all of her worries disappear, and would hold her until she was happy, and would never let go. By this time, tears were freely flowing down Hermione's face and she sniffed a little, and the male figure on the couch stirred a little. Hermione froze and didn't move, as he turned his head toward the door and looked right at her.

She gasped, and turned away quickly and left the Common Room. It was Ron…

---»

Draco angrily stormed off in the opposite direction that Hermione had went in and angrily walked towards the Head dorms. Once he was inside he screamed in rage and punched the wall, which resulted in another scream and a lot of blood. Draco quickly took off his robes and wrapped his hand in it, and then ran up to his room and quickly went through his sock drawer and pulled out a hidden bottle of fire whiskey. He swiftly took off the cap and poured himself a shot, and then another, and another, until he was completely wasted.

Drunkenly, Draco lay down on his bed and sprawled himself all over the covers. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Draco shouted to no one, and then slammed his hand down on his bed. "Why can't I keep a steady relationship? Why is **everyone** intimidated by me? Why the fuck did my bastard father do this to me? I'm NOT LIKE HIM AND EVERYONE THINKS I FUCKING AM!"

The blonde haired Slytherin let out another roar and threw his empty bottle of Fire Whisky across the room. It smashed into millions of small pieces against his emerald green walls and scattered across the room. He sighed and slammed his head back down onto his pillow, causing him to get a splitting head ache, which was mostly from the alcohol. He groaned and rolled over to his side and blacked out on his bed.

---»

Hermione quickly walked to the Head Dorm and muttered the password. The tears were still coming and she tried to tell herself, over and over again that no body meant to hurt her, but honestly she had… _no one._ No one cared about her. No one cared that she was getting raped. No one would listen to her, and everyone who had a slight idea about what was going on, couldn't/wouldn't talk to her. She paused and leaned against the wall to support herself as she wept. She couldn't take the truth, and it was definitely too much for her to handle.

'_You can't be weak Hermione. You have to be strong. Strong Hermione! Strong!!'_ She sniffed quietly and took out a tissue to wipe her eyes, which were now swollen and red, and staggered towards her dorm. As she got there, she tripped on a book and hit the floor. She screamed and every part of her body burned in pain. Hermione curled up into a ball as she waited for the pain to subside, but it didn't. She began to cry out for Draco, but he couldn't hear her, and then she understood, no body wants her, no body cares. _Why do I even want to live?_

And as Hermione let that thought flood her mind, she saw the room spin around her and slowly she blacked out from the pain.

---»

Ron snuggled gently against Lavender, and wrapped a protective arm around her. He loved the feeling of her warm body pressed against his, and he tried to take in all of his surroundings so he could remember this moment forever. And that's when he heard it, a small sniff from the back corner of the room, and he quickly turned his head towards the noise. How _dare_ somebody spy on them!!

But, as he turned around and focused on the source, he noticed it was a frail, young girl around his age, with brown hair…crying. _'HERMIONE!'_ His mind screamed as his body began to register this thought, and he tried to get up to follow her, but she turned and ran.

'_Damn_!' He thought as he felt Lavender stir. He glanced down at her and then at the door. "Shit," he cursed softly, as he slid back down next to Lavender. '_I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow, I guess._'

"_But she _needs_ you RON!"_ His conscious screamed at him, but he ignored it as he rested his head against Lavender's and fell asleep once again.

---»

The next morning Draco woke with a pounding head ache, and an immense hang over. "Damn…" he muttered as he sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead. As he got out of bed he felt another pain on his left arm and when he looked up he saw his bloody robes wrapped around his hand. He groaned and cradled his arm as he searched his room for his wand which was discarded near the broken whisky bottle.

"Shit, what the hell did I _do_ last night?" He growled as he made his way into the bathroom and unwrapped his hand. "FUCK!" Draco screamed as he saw his hand. The skin was peeled back from his knuckles and his fingers and the top of his hand were completely raw.

He winced slightly as his voice echoed around the room, and he remembered the massive hang over he had and he quickly retrieved a potion he made for these situations. Once he drank it, he clumsily walked into the shower, and tried to wash the blood away from his hand. Draco gritted his teeth as he felt the water pound onto his hand and a few times he let out a roar as the soap cleansed the damaged area.

After he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and gradually put his clothes on, using just one hand. Once he was done, he grabbed his wand, cradled his hand and ran down into the Common Room. Hermione was no where to be seen, and he expected that, especially after what he said to her.

He groaned again, and knew he would have to confront her at one point, but at the moment his hand was more important. As he made his way out of the Common Room, he let his hand fall to his side. He could _not_ let anyone think he was in pain. He had to be his same arrogant self. That way no body would talk to him, and he'd have no reason to explain.

As he made his way down to the Infirmary, he didn't run into anybody at all. But he expected at least a few early risers to be roaming the halls, even though it was 6 in the morning. '_Better for me then_.' He thought as he opened the Infirmary doors. There were a few beds in the back occupied, but he couldn't make out who they were, because Madame Pomfrey as on him in a second.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she scolded harshly and Draco winced as he looked at her. "What did you _do_ to yourself?" She quickly lifted his arm up towards her and looked at his hand.

Draco never got a chance to open his mouth before she began talking again. "Oh never mind, we have to get you healed up! Over here Mr. Malfoy. Come on, hurry, don't stare at me like that. Come _on._"

Draco shook his head and sat down on the first bed, as she quickly got to work on his hand. He gritted his teeth as she poured a liquid over his hand that caused waves of pain to wash over his body.

"This might hurt a little." She said after she glanced at his face.

'_Yeah and **now** she tells me._' Draco thought angrily as he watched her heal his hand completely.

"Now don't you do this again Mr. Malfoy. If you waited a day longer, you would have had a permanent scar."

Draco nodded and mumbled thanks and hopped off the bed and walked towards the doors. Just as he did, he noticed a Gryffindor walking through the door towards the back of the Infirmary. '_Disgusting,_' he thought '_It's that Dean kid.' _Draco glared at him, but Dean didn't notice and walked right by Draco, who growled. "Fucking Gryffindor." He muttered quietly but then mentally scolded himself. '_Don't say that stuff Draco. That's how you hurt Hermione._'

He frowned and then decided it was time to see her. He confidently made his way up to the Head Dorms and knocked on her door. There wasn't a reply. He tried again…no answer. "Hermione?" he called to the door. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me at the moment, but I came to apologize. Can I come in?" He paused and waited for an answer, still no reply. By this time Draco was getting aggravated, and he knocked on the door again, this time a little harder. The door made a small creek, and opened up. '_Finally_.'

Draco made his way up the stairs, taking three at a time. He really needed to talk to Hermione. "Look, Hermione, I'm sor-" He began but then stopped when he realized there was no body in the room. He quickly checked the closet, bathroom, his room, and the common room again, but she wasn't any where to be found.

"Oh shit…just great." He said out loud and made his way back up to her room. He sat down on her made bed ('_Just like her to be this neat_.' He thought and smiled) and brushed his hand against the satin sheets. "What the hell?" He whispered as he felt a square bump under her sheets. He easily retrieved it and opened it to find that it was her diary.

"No…" he muttered to himself, "I can't read this…I can't. This is private, and if she found out, she'd kill me. I can't do this to her." He closed his eyes and tipped the small book to the side, and thirty pages flipped over, until it was at the latest entry. He looked down and saw three words: _Dean raped me._

Draco dropped the journal onto the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe what he just read. Hermione had been raped! He grabbed the sheets into his fist and let out a low growl, and then he picked up the journal. He had to read this. What if there was more to this, or maybe it was a dream. He just had to find out, and so he did.

---»

Hermione moaned as she became conscious again. She could tell she had more bruises, on top of the ones she already had, and that would only mean more pain. Slowly she moved her legs and felt a sharp pain in her thigh. "Owww." She cried out, as she looked at her watch. It was only 4 in the morning, and everyone would probably be fast asleep, so she would have to make it to the Infirmary by herself…in the dark.

She shook slightly at the thought, but convinced herself it was the best thing she could possible too. And with this new determination, she got herself up from the floor. Hermione staggered to the couch and once she got there she leaned against it.

"This is going to take a while." Hermione moaned, as she made her way towards the portrait hole. She caught herself from tripping again, by leaning against the walls of the school, and the railings of the stairs. It took her a good hour to get to her destination, a few more falls, and some more fresh bruises, but she made it without blacking out. She sighed and made her way towards Harry's bed and sat down next to him. He was still in a coma and she let a tear to slide down her face as she reached for his pale hand. She reached out and touched his face and then his jet-black hair.

"Harry," she mumbled, "Harry, I need you now. Please come back." She tilted her head down and closed her eyes, as she let a few tears escape the confines of her eyes. If Harry died, she didn't know what she would do, or if she could even survive without her best friend. He was the only one who knew about what happened to her, and she had a feeling he knew before he came to the hospital.

"Dean must have hurt him," Hermione gasped in realization as she looked at the angelic face of Harry. "And it was all because of me! Oh Harry!" She squeezed his hand and winced as she felt the muscles in her arm stiffen. Suddenly she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Harry!" She whispered in surprised as she looked at him, "Harry!!!!"

"Hermione?" He replied in a frail voice, that cracked from use. "Is that you?"

She squeezed his hand and nodded. "Yes Harry, it's me."

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"You drifted into a coma while you were talking to me. You claim you knew what happened to me." Hermione replied, and let the last few words echo in the silence.

"I do know what happened." He said quietly and looked at her in the eyes.

"Me too." She countered softly and looked away from his piercing gaze. "It was Dean."

Harry squeezed her hand and after a few seconds responded. "No it wasn't." Hermione looked up at him. Fear and anger danced in her eyes.

"Are you telling me that my eyes were playing tricks on me? That when I saw him after he raped me it wasn't him, and here you are thinking you know who it actually is, when you have been in a fricken coma."

Harry winced and Hermione looked away in shame. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean that. It's just that this whole thing has honestly stressed me out, a whole lot."

He just nodded and then said "It was Lucius Malfoy."

"What?" Hermione snapped back at him in disbelief. "But I saw Dean, Harry!! It was Dean who left me in that closet!" Harry just shook his head.

"It wasn't. Remember Hermione, we're in Hogwarts, people can use Magic. Remember what we did in second year."

Hermione gasped in horror and replied, "The Polyjuice Potion." Harry nodded.

"You're right. That's what he used, that way you wouldn't report him right away. He obviously knew that you wouldn't squeal if someone you knew, someone from your own house did this to you. He has a cunning mind. All Malfoy's do." Hermione just looked at Harry in disbelief.

"I can't believe it!" she whispered to him. '_Did Draco know about this the whole time? Was he just pretending he didn't know what was going on?? I can't believe him._'

"Look Hermione, I know this is rough, and if I could only get out of this hospital bed," Harry attempted to sit up but Hermione urged him not to, "I could have helped you. I could have protected you."

"It's not your fault Harry! You didn't know this was going to happen!!" He just shrugged and looked at her in the eyes.

"I should have been there for you." She squeezed his hand and then glanced over to his right.

"Dean? Is that you?" And sure enough, from the shadows emerged Dean.

"Yeah…it is. I heard you talking about me. You said something crazy like I raped you or something."

"No, no," Hermione began to explain, "Lucius Malfoy took your form and he…raped me…" She looked down at the ground and couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. Harry suddenly squeezed her hand in alarm and she looked up. He knew it wasn't the real Dean. Why would Dean even be here at this time, especially since he never visited Harry.

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said quickly and started to get up but Dean grabbed her.

"There's no need Hermione. She's fast asleep."

"Then I'll wake her up," she retorted, "Now let me go."

"Oh no darling, you're coming with me." He sternly commanded, as Hermione watched the hand that was around her waist, turn from a dark tan, to a pale white. The black hair that once possessed this man's body was now shoulder length platinum blonde, and instead of warm, brown eyes, they were steel, icy cold grey.

"Lucius," Hermione gasped and then began to scream.

"There's no need. There's a silencing charm on this room, and I made sure that at dinner, I slipped in a Sleeping Potion. Now, no body will come to your rescue. Nobody. It's not like anyone loves you anyways. Weasley left you for that slut, none of your friends notice there's anything wrong with you. What kind of life do you live?"

Hermione's eyes began to water, "I hate you." She said sternly and spat into his face. In return he slapped her.

"How _dare_ you dirty me with your mudblood filth? You're absolutely in for a treat tomorrow. The Dark Lord is ready to see you, my dear…you are now our human sacrifice."

Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grasp, no matter how much it hurt to move, but he just held on tighter. Tears of fury ran down her face in salty rivers and she eventually gave up. She could feel Lucius smirking against her face. How could Draco do this to her?

Draco easily picked her up, and brought her next to Harry's bed. "Watch this mudblood." And with one easy stroke, Lucius brought his hand down against Harry's head. She let out a scream and Lucius just smirked. "Come on now Hermione, it's off to the Malfoy Mansion, for your big date. Now get moving."

Hermione didn't move, so Lucius picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Hermione pounded his back and looked back at Harry, who was unconscious. She frowned and continued to beat at Lucius' back. "I hate you, you fucking bastard."

"Now, now, play nice Ms. Granger." Lucius said as he led her out of Hogwarts and to an awaiting chariot.

---»

Draco skimmed through Hermione's Journal and found out everything. '_I _can't_ believe this!!!'_ he thought desperately, '_I have to find her!'_

Draco jumped off of Hermione's bed, ran down through the common room and swung open the portrait door and rammed into someone. "What the _hell_!" Draco shouted and pushed the other male off of him.

"Calm down Malfoy," the person drawled from the floor, "Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden? Looking for your lover?"

Draco glared, "Blaise why the fuck, were you outside of my door?" Blaise just smirked.

"Well I had to tell you something." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Listen I have to go find somebody, this can wait until later."

"Are you sure it can?" Blaise asked as he extended a hand up for help, but Draco ignored it. So instead he got up off the ground himself and brushed his robes off. "It's about Hermione."

Draco looked at him, "What's happened to her?" Blaise smirked.

"Your father has her."

"What?" Draco said in disbelief and leaned against the wall for support. "That fucking bastard's going to kill her!"

**A.N.Woo-hoo!!! I finished a chapter!!! I'm so happy. It's probably not the best, since I haven't been writing in a while!! The next chapter will be better! Trust me!!!** **Oh and I almost forgot, its been over a year since I started writing this story!! Yay!! Hee-hee. Well here are the replies to all of your wonderful reviews!!! Thank you all SO much!! Please keep up the good work, I love to hear from you, even if I don't update for a while!! **

**tiamo-kara**- I'm so glad you like my writing, and I hope you like the twist I added, seeing as its not Dean.

**The Random Scribbler**-Alright, if you have a problem with my writing, and my age, then don't read my story. You could have stopped once you got offended

**IvyLilac**- Hee-hee, what a bad kid he is.

**Queen of Serpents**- I updated!! Woot!! Finally, I know! It's been forever, and I'm SO sorry!! I really truly am!! I'm so glad you updated Delightful Pain. That's an awesome story, even though I tell you that every time I review! P. LOL, well, I hope you liked this chapter…please review!

**KountrySister**- I updated!! I'm sorry I didn't before, its just that I've had so much homework (grr fricken teachers) and the projects come one after the other. I knew I had to get a chapter out, so I did it all today, since we had a snowday (hells yeah). So I hope your happy I stayed inside for you!

**krissygirl**- Haha, I loved the review. Well, I hope you think differently of Dean, since he actually didn't do _any_ of this to Hermione. It was all Lucius. Now who do you want to kick in the balls.

**evahyoung**- Well, Dean's innocent, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

**morbidangel823**- Glad you like the story so far!

**sleepy-** Well, I guess you didn't have this one completely figured out. P But you were oh, so very close.

**awwwwwww**- Well I don't think I'm going to have Harry die, hopefully. Unless I change my mind, I hope you liked this chapter though!

**Animecracker****-**I'm so glad you like this story! I'm flattered!

**Lolly**- Sorry the chapters are so slow.

**keladry9**-Glad you like it!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- I'm glad you like this story!!

**LadyTavington076**- lol, well I hope you aren't upset that his character is the rapist. **Looks around scared** hee-hee. I'm so glad you like my writing style. And trust me, I had a story before this one that sucked!! So not all of my stuff is great (I deleated it though P)!

**Zgurl**- I'm so glad you like this story!!

**sweetandevil**- Sorry for waiting so long to update!!

**xsparkyx**- I love the review. Thank you. P

**aiko-san07**- Well, as you can see, Dean was just a cover-up for Lucius, and it was a good one at that. I mean who would have suspected that Lucius was behind all of this.

**u no u luv HP**- I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. As you can tell, I **love** using them. Evil me.

**X8DramaQueen8X**- LOL, I loved the review!!! Ha-ha! And it's not even Dean P its Draco's father. Mwahaha. And, I was going to use Neville, but I don't see him as the type who would want to rape someone, or the strength. I'm glad you like it so far

**girl88****-** I'm so glad you love this story!! I'm really flattered! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Hopefully my next chapter will be up sooner!!

**Anonymous**-You were right this whole time. It _is_ Lucius!!

**Yuen**- I'm flattered that my story has converted you into a Hermione/ Draco fan!! Ahh, I'm so happy!!! I can't believe my story can do that!! Woo!!!!

**Princess Faye**-Oh, thanks for telling me. I always mess up Seamus's name and Blaise's last name. I'm glad you like it so far. )

**LadyLuck13**- I didn't kill Harry! P. Ha-ha!! And yes I **must** me dramatic! It's like in my personality!! Dur!! Lol. D.B. is out!

**rayrayqtpie50- **I honestly don't know how I come up with these things. They just come to me, as corny as that sounds. Lol.

**rachelxfelton**- Hmmm…you'll have to wait and see how this all plays out. Sorry!

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**- I'm so glad your hooked!

**crazy azn angel**- Yeah…the story is kinda depressing. It should get happier…I guess. Lol. I'm glad you like it though.

**roundrockrules**-Glad you like it!

**blue ice2**- Heehee, tis Lucius!! I'm so evil!

**applebanna**-Thanks! )

**hurricanesfly**- Glad you like it!

**ablakevh**- Sorry about the delay!!

**Kelsie**- Thank you! Thank you!

**Trina Jacobs**- I'm so glad you like it, and I'm so sorry about the delay!!! I as well, like the Lavender and Ron parts. I think those two look good together.

**Goddess of Gorgeousness**- lol, and after all of that it wasn't Dean!

**Xinny**- No, Dean isn't' on the dark side, his appearance was just used.

**Kara Black**- Sorry, sorry!! It'll get better don't worry!

**JenniferJae**-lol, I updated, even though its been four months.

**kaiba3**- Ahh, sorry about the long update!!

**DarkPixie**- I feel so bad, I took even longer on this chapter. ( I'm so sorry!!

**Hannah**-Thank you and sorry.

**bookworm-2111**- lol

**Frogs Rok**- Lol, well you don't have to hate Dean now, since he isn't the bad guy.

**Angel5blue5**- Thank you!!

**SushiFelton**- lol, well now its Lucius!

**charmed piper**-lol

**k-kat13**- She didn't recognize his voice, because the only thing she could focus on was the pain.

**Malfoy vs Potter**- I don't think I'll make Harry die!!

**DarkRaven-04**- Well, I'm probably not gonna kill Harry. And it actually was a Slytherin, since obviously Lucius was one. P

**Lover del Dragon**- Thanks!!

**baily89**- Glad you like it

**Please keep the reviews coming folks **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Every girl has once fancied the idea of a 'knight in shining armor'. You know, the one who insists on opening every door before you are three yards in front of it's wooden face or rising every time you are about to sit. It's been a dream for everyone but what is it that pops this fantasy? Reality. Oh, how difficult it is to admit but the truth etched inside that word is inevitable to ignore.

Reality. Reality. Reality. Life.

And as Hermione sat in bondage within an elegant carriage she realized how horribly she wanted to recapture that childish dream so that this situation may seem to be more than just a tragedy at it's best. Because then there was a possibility that Lucius' blonde hair may be cut to the roots as he lay bloodied upon the ground due to the sword of her 'knight in shining armor'. No magic would be practiced because her 'knight' was created at the age of five when she was merely a muggle.

Her 'knight' would save her.

But as always, reality hit Hermione like a hurricane of sorrow and she tilted her head towards the ground in disappointment because her situation still had not been changed.

She was still seated across from that despicable man who's blonde hair was still intact and whose blood was still bumping with strength beneath his skin and she was still a victim; helpless and fragile. The two emotions Hermione had always detested, he had given her as gifts.

'Thank you for killing me internally,' she would tell him with her last few breaths, 'Thank you for using me as a play toy. I appreciate it.'

But it wasn't that simple. It was never that simple. If they hated her so deeply, why didn't they just kill her? Why must they torture her so? Cruelty is one thing but being absolutely ridiculous is another. He had a reason and she knew that. She just didn't know that the motive was right beneath her nose. If only there was a book on this behavior then she might know how to counter his attacks.

"Mudblood," Lucius muttered beneath his breath from the opposite side of the carriage.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. It was the only motion she could make through her binds and silencing spell.

"A special someone will be treating you this afternoon to have some, let's just say, _fun_. Don't be a bitch."

And they all rode in the carriage with the cloudy skies and the occasional rain keeping Hermione entertained in silence.

This is what we call 'symbolism'. This is what we call 'disaster'. This is what we call 'helpless' and 'fragile'.

* * *

The dungeons were as freakishly cold as the ocean on an extremely hot day but where else was she expected to stay? With the curse of silence removed from her mouth she could hum or talk to the walls which proved to be entertaining as her voice echoed through out the dungeon hallways. 

"She's getting on my last fucking nerve," she'd hear the guy at the end of the corridor yell.

"Yes, but you can't do anything, _remember _what Lucius said?" Another would reply.

"Oh, right."

She had power, even if it was going to result in her demise but what else did she have left to loose?

No one knew where she was. No one would probably care. Harry was in the hospital hurt. Ron had Lavender and she was only an inch close to death.

This is what we call 'living as a last resort'. It's a shame she had to experience it at such a young age.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Lucius demanded as he sat behind his black granite desk and tapped his perfectly manicured fingernails against it. 

"No. But he sent an owl saying that he'd arrive within in the hour, sweetie," Narcissa replied softly as she approached her husband and began to stroke his hair. If this had relaxed him, it was not visible in the least but Narcissa continued. Her fingers fell from his hair and to his shoulders as she turned him to face her and then ending with her luscious red lips falling upon his cheek.

"Oh, Lucius, I've missed you," she whispered into his ear as she pressed her cheek against his.

He didn't reply. Narcissa waited five more seconds and then pulled away. His eyes were still as cold as they were before her caresses.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight," Narcissa growled beneath her breath. At this angle she was as intimidating as her husband.

"I think not," Lucius retorted menacingly as his grey eyes connected with hers. "Nobody tells me what to do in _my _house."

"Oh, okay. So, it's _your _house now? What happened to_ ours_?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're as horrible as that filth in the basement."

"How dare you," Lucius seethed and jumped from his chair and in two long strides approached his wife. He raised his hand to slap her across the face but a knock upon his door halted his punishment.

"What?" He shouted as the door opened. "Oh..." he whispered, "I'm glad you finally made it. Sit. Let us discuss our plans."

"How wonderful," the intruder announced as he sat across from Lucius with a smirk across his face, "Oh, how wonderful."

* * *

"Mudblood filth, get the fuck over here," a guard screamed as he blasted open the door and grabbed her hair from where she was sitting in the back corner, "Drink this." He then demanded but it wasn't like she had much of a choice as he dumped the bubbling ooze down her throat. 

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die.' She thought as her body began to tremble and bubbles formed beneath her skin until it was solid once more.

"And put this on," the guard screeched as he threw a crimson dress in her direction. "Oh, and..." he muttered as he waved his wand. Hermione was instantly cleaned. "Now hurry up."

And it was five minutes later, Hermione had fastened herself inside her dress and sat upon her bunk of a bed when she heard two male voices.

"Do you have _her_?" One asked.

"No, I told you already that I don't. Quit asking," The second replied. From the obvious drawl it was Lucius.

"Then this one isn't her?"

"No! Just have your fun."

"Okay."

"You should be thankful," Lucius demanded, "For everything I have provided you with."

"Yeah, thank you," the first voice replied with displeasure and insincerity.

And then they were in front of her door. Lucius peered in first with a snarl.

"Her name's Veronica," he muttered, "And she is a mudblood who," he then turned to face Hermione with a mocking smirk, "attempted to break in and kill Narcissa."

"Oh," the first voice growled, "That's horrible."

"So, remember to have your fun," Lucius instructed.

"I will, don't worry."

Lucius left with a nod as the door opened and the owner of the first voice entered. A silver mask covered his eyes which matched the emerald green robes he was dressed in.

"Shut the door and silence the room," he demanded before walking towards Hermione who now had straight, long black hair, blue eyes and long, olive legs. "So, Veronica, what was it that made you attempt to murder Narcissa?"

Hermione stared wide eyed. That voice was familiar, wasn't it?

"Oh, fuck it." The male said, "I don't want you to make me feel any worse about this than I already do." And quickly he performed a silencing charm upon her and Hermione sat there flabbergasted with her eyes screaming, 'what are you going to do to me?'.

His hands quickly went to undo his robe which fell to the floor in a heap leaving the man standing in his boxers.

'Blonde hair,' Hermione thought as he approached her and sat on her bed, 'And silver eyes...Why is he calling me Veronica?' She then touched her hair which was not like her normal bushy curls, 'Fuck...they used the Polyjuice Potion.'

The man then closed his eyes and shook his head. The next second his lips were forcefully against hers. Hermione's attempted scream was drowned within her throat.

And with the next second the mask came off.

And the man pushing her against the bed was no stranger.

The man pushing himself against her was no man.

That boy was Draco Malfoy in all of his glory with his tongue down her throat and his calloused hands rubbing her shoulders.

That boy was supposed to be her friend but to him, she was just another captured mudblood who, unbeknowst to him, was Hermione.

**A.N. Okay, I haven't been around for a long time. I know that. Reviews are extremely appreciated and are encouraging. So, if you read this, please reply with something. It urges me to continue this story and the wait between updates hopefully will not be as long.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
